Five Nights In Prison
by SageLeeKnight
Summary: When Freddy and the gang ends up in prison, everything changes. Murders and unexpected surprises. Only one guard and a physiologist can stop them but can they last five nights in prison?
1. Night 1

3 years ago

My sister Lily and I were watching as they moved the prisoners into the new prison, Alpha Maximum Prison Heights. They were moving 7 prisoners who were convicted of trespassing, kidnapping, assault, attempted murder, theft and murder. They used to be in a band and performed at a pizzeria when Lily and I were kids. Now, watching them being moved, it's sad to think that we adored them. One by one, they came out. Mary Marionette Jones, the clown and entertainer for the pizzeria. Always were a mask and never spoke. Gideon Fazbear, magician of the pizzeria. He always can do disappearing tricks and randomly shows up out of nowhere. That was until he ended up in a wheelchair. Mangle, waitress and keytar of the group. Blind in one eye, she can still play like a goddess. Foxy, drummer and pirate of the group. Known for his red hair and pirate accent, he played drums and did it with while having a hook for a hand. Now, his hook is gone since it can be used as a weapon. Chica, singer and waitress of the band. Serves pizza and cupcakes while having a gorgeous voice. Bonnie, guitarist of the group. Being a guitar legend, he plays bass and sometimes electric. Finally, the leader and mastermind Freddy Fazbear. He was a singer as well but mostly danced for the crowd. He put the plans together and made sure everything went according to plan.

As they walked, Freddy looks over and gives an unusual glance at me and Lily, almost as if he remembers us from his shows. He then keeps walking but not before the rest of the gang looks over too. Once they were all in, we turned back and went to the bus to take us back to school. On the bus ride, I couldn't stop thinking about the looks I received and the image stuck in my head.

Present time

"ROSA! ROSA! WAKE UP!" I heard my sister's screaming and sighed as I got myself out of bed. 3 years has passed since that day but I still remember the looks I received from the group. It's been on my mind and I start to see it in my dreams. Now, attending Hallspring University, I'm in my third year and today would be the first day I start working as the new security guard at AMPH. Lily is now going to be the psychologist at the prison, considering she's majoring in psychology. Unfortunately, the Fazbear gang is still in that prison and I'm worried for my sister. Luckily, the pay is great but I have to work the night shift hours.

"Come on Rosa. You're going to be late and its 11:35." Lily explained. She had let me take a quick nap and promised to wake me up in time for work. "I'm coming Lily. Let me just grab my stuff and I'll meet you at the entrance." I waited until she left before I fell back onto the bed.

12:00 AM

I sighed as we walked into AMPH, the guard before us just leaving. I walked with her to her office before giving her a quick hug. After that, I walked into my office and started fiddling around with the computer. Once the clock rang twelve, the phone rang and I looked confused. No one usually calls and I didn't expect any callers. "Hello? This is Rosa Smith, guard of Alpha Maximum Prison Heights. How can I help?" " _Uh hello? Hello. Welcome to your new job at the brand new Alpha Maximum Prison Heights. I'm here to give you a heads up on the nights to come. So the first night is fairly easy. Most of the prisoners are asleep and if any wake up, none cause any trouble. Now, there is…3 who like to cause a bit of…chaos. They are the three main members of Freddy and the Fazbears, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Don't let them get to close to you or they'll easily overpower you. Also, beware because some of the cells are electrical and at midnight, they become haywire, making it easy for them to escape. If that happens, you have the baton as defense and the light to keep them away. Just keep them away until 6 and they will either go back in before then or risk being caught and electrocuted to death. Um…other than that, everything should be okay from here on out until the next night so, talk to you tomorrow."_ Once the call was done, I noticed the cameras were starting to act up. One moment, it shows Bonnie in his cell, glaring at the camera. The next, he was out his cell and grinning. My eyes widen as I realize that my sister might be endangered. I grabbed my baton and flashlight before running to my sister's office. I heard creepy laughter, stopping me dead in my tracks. I flashed the light towards the source but saw nothing. I kept running until I got to my sister's office. Lily was looking through files when she looked up. "Hey sis. What's up?" I didn't say anything as I just pulled her back into my office. "Things are weird. The prisoners are able to escape their cells and apparently bonnie is on the mov-" my eyes grew wide as I notice chica is glaring through her prison cell before suddenly appearing outside the cell. "We got to get out of here. NOW!" I exclaim as Lily nodded. As I started grabbing my baton, Lily looked over at the screen and saw something. "Um…why is Freddy's screen red?" She asked. I looked over and sure enough, the screen was bright red before the front doors went on auto-lock. "Well fuck. We're stuck here. We have to survive the night." I murmured.

1:00 AM

As we walked in a circle in my office, I saw Lily glancing at the camera and then the door. "How did you even find out about this job? Didn't you read the requirements?" I asked her. Lily shrugged and said, "The job never said anything about prisoners escaping in the middle of the night and murdering guards. The interview seemed so safe and secure that I didn't worry." I sighed. It's been one hour and so far, none of the prisoners have shown themselves. Every now and then, I'll hear the noise of laughter and catch a glimpse of them on the monitor feed. Lily looked around and sat down. "Hey Rosa, do you think that they remember us? The two kids who loved going to their shows and joining them in song?" I sighed but nodded. "They most likely do but I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't. They went and murdered multiple people, your own ascendants included. Your family was kind enough to take me in after my mother gave me up." I remember growing up with Lily and her family, even though I knew her family didn't like me, only Lily did. I would overhear their murmurings about how they wished they didn't adopt me. I snapped out of my memories when I heard Lily scream. "HE'S LOOKING AT ME!" she hollered as Bonnie seemed to be watching her from the camera. I didn't know what to expect but when there was a knock on the door. I wielded my baton in a way that was supposed to strike a terrifying pose. The knocking continued until it suddenly stopped. I looked at Lily before I stepped towards the door, ready to strike. "Be careful Rosa. Who knows what's on the other end of that door." She warned me. Just as I am a mere foot away, the door swung open with Bonnie grinning. "Ello girls. It's time to play my favorite game, Roadkill." He said in a dark, husky voice. I swing my baton towards Bonnie but he moved out of the way, almost robotically. I tossed the baton at Bonnie but while he moved, I predicted where he'll be at and side-swept him off the floor. Lily moved out of harm's way as I held Bonnie down. "YOU! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT I WAS ADOPTED BY THEM! I WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE IF YOU DIDN'T MURDER THOSE KIDS, YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!" I started crying while hitting his face, though the punches seem to be very effective. Even after he was knocked out, I kept at it until I felt a pair of arms around me.

I hugged my sister's waist as I looked up at Lily. She knew that I had a side that I never showed but she didn't expect it to be so dark. She knew that it was dark but not like this. I continued to hug her as I cried out my tears. Tears that I've always kept locked away within myself, never to fall down from my eyes. Never to be seen by anyone but Lily. Once she was certain that I was feeling a bit better, I looked up at her and grabbed a tissue. "Let's get you cleaned up." She suggested and I nodded.

2:00 AM

Lily and I watched as Bonnie started to wake up. We had been working on how to improvise to survive the night. We had set traps around the prison and near the door. All the while, one of us watched the other prisoners, and the other would question our lavender haired prisoner. Bonnie didn't say anything but looked at Lily. "She's the girl from that party. I remember a face so innocent." Bonnie muttered before laughing. "If you prefer to live, you'll let me go right now." I glare at him while growling. I brandish my baton, and move to step towards him but Lily grabs my arm causing me to turn to her. "Calm down Rosa. No need to get violent again like earlier," she said to me in a calm tone of voice. I calmed down instantly, and move to stand back next to her. Bonnie looks at us confused as to why I calmed down just after Lily spoke. "What the hell are you thinking?" I questioned and Bonnie looked down. "What do you think I was thinking about?" he asked, looking back up. "It doesn't matter. The others. How will they come?" I asked him and he grins. "Behind every door is a mystery yet to be seen." He said in a sing-song version. We looked at each other, confused until a flash of light appears on the screen. Chica appeared to be watching us, grinning. She kept appearing and disappearing on different screens until she appeared at the door with a murderous smile. As I ran up to the door, Lily heard rattling behind her and Bonnie was gone. Pulling me away from the door, I gasped and went wide-eyed, looking around, not finding a way for the lavender haired male to have escaped the rope. We both turned to the door and Chica was no longer there. I opened the door and saw she was nowhere to be found. We locked the door and sat next to each other.

3:00 AM

For a while now, I haven't seen anything and neither has Rosa. We just sat in the office. I didn't know what to expect but I knew we had to survive. Suddenly, we both jumped as my phone rang. I giggled softly while blushing with embarrassment before picking up. "Hello? Lily Smith speaking." " _Lily? It's your mother. How are you?"_ "I'm fine mom. I'm with Rosa at our new jobs." " _Of course you are. The two of you are always together. I'm not surprised. Where did you find to work at?"_ "We found work at the Alpha Maximum Prison Heights and-"the phone call ended before I could speak another word. "Was that Mom? What did she say?" Rosa asked, looking through at the screens. "Yeah but the call was ended. It doesn't make sense to me. She just wouldn't end the call like that." I said, looking at my phone but looking to the chair. I was still confused about how Bonnie escaped. Chica had randomly appeared while we had Bonnie and then when she disappears, so does he. Is there something about the prison that they know? Something we don't know about? That's when it hits me. "Hey….Rosa….the prisoners could leave their cells anytime, right?" I asked and Rosa nodded. "Yeah but only at night when it reaches midnight. The cells are electronical and at midnight, they become a bit haywire until 6. Why?" She asked and I asked, "If it is that easy for them to escape at night, why have they stayed here and not try to escape. Obviously, they've had time. 3 years to be exact. In those three years, they could have figured out a way to escape." "So you believe that there is a reason why they are staying instead of escaping? That's insane Lily. They just don't want to get caught out their cells and risk dying." I sighed but nodded. "Alright. I guess that is a bit insane." "Let's just focus on surviving the night and making it out alive." Rosa said and I nodded, smiling in delight.

4:00 AM

Rosa and I got bored really quickly so we decided to try to run and get some food. Of course, I lost in rock, paper, scissors so I went out the office and made a run to my office. I looked around and luckily found a couple of sweets and water in my tiny fridge. I loaded them in my bag and ran back to the office. The door was open by the time I got there and was a bit worried. I slowly walked in and gasped at the sight I saw. Rosa and Chica were punching each other, Rosa seeming to be leading. I was about to say something when hands covered my mouth. I couldn't figure out who this was since Bonnie's hand was way too small compared to this. Whoever this was didn't want me to be seen or interrupt. I waited with the mysterious person as Rosa kept punching and blocking Chica's attacks. Chica seemed like she could handle herself but Rosa had a few more years and an unexpected talent for fighting. When she had Chica in a headlock, the hand disappeared but I didn't look back. I ran in the room, dropped the stuff on the table and ran to pull Rosa off. "Don't kill her! She isn't worth losing your sanity!" I cried to her. I held her waist and started murmuring softly into her ear an old song she liked to hear. Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. By the end, Rosa had let go and crawled into my arms. Chica, who was watching us, seemed to have a sadness in her eyes but didn't say anything as she left. "It's alright. I'm here for you, Rosalina." "Thank you, Lilith."

5:00 AM

As we drank water and eat sweets, I remember what happened before I came in and caught Rosa fighting Chica. "Rosa! Someone else was there. Watching you fight Chica." Rosa looked over at me, confused but a bit worried. "Did you catch a glimpse of who it could be?" "No, I have no clue." We looked at each other before thinking. "There's only one person left. One person that hasn't been in here yet. The leader." "Freddy." We both looked at the screen and saw him with his hat down before the screen went black. We heard rumbling in the ceilings and footsteps. I grabbed the flashlight and Rosa grabbed the baton. We stayed stationed at the door, figuring that is where he is most likely to show up. We waited and waited until as minutes passed, he didn't come though. We looked at each other before I opened the door. The moment I did, Freddy was waiting there, hat tipped down. I screamed and tumbled back as Rosa swung the baton at Freddy. He blocked it with something that looks like a crowbar. Wherever he found it, I don't know but took a mental note to bring a baseball bat or something similar. The two fought as if they were using swords and were able to counter each other perfectly, almost in sync or if they practiced before. Eventually, Freddy overpowered my sister and pushed her out the way. "Hope ya'll had a good time but it's time to shut your eyes…permanently." Before he could strike the crowbar on Rosa, I tossed a water bottle at him. He turns and swings but luckily, I ducked out of the way. He kept swinging at me but I kept moving until he finally lands a hit on my legs. Just as he was going to strike me, Rosa had jumped on his back and unbalanced him. She was attacking him in a way I've never seen before. Almost like an animal in its predator state. Rosa was being tossed on and off of Freddy as he was trying to get her off. Once he eventually did it, he grabbed his crowbar and was going to strike until he heard the chimes. The clock turned 6:00. His eyes widen as he dropped the crowbar and glared at us before he ran out of the office. Rosa and I looked at each other before laughing and hugging each other. We grabbed our stuff and was going to leave but I went back for my files. " _I need more time to look over them. There is definitely something off about this."_ I thought as we both left.

6:00 AM-12:00 PM

As we gathered, we realized we need to discuss something. Something about the night guard. Bonnie had mentioned that Rosa was aggressive and Chica had agreed. Chica showed us what Rosa had did to her neck and Freddy did the same. He picked up his hat and dusted it. "Hey G? Did you notice anything tonight?" Freddy had asked me. I shook my head and closed my eyes. " _This is just the beginning of the end."_ I thought to myself. " _My name is Gideon Fazbear and we have been here for 3 years. We've been looking for something that rightfully belongs to us but that monster hid it. Once we find it, we will wreak havoc on everyone else, starting with HIM."_


	2. Day 1

11:00 AM

I was still sleeping off my wounds from the last night when Lily came rushing into the room. "SISTER! YOU'RE LATE!" she exclaims as she burst in. I look up at her and said, "Late for what?" "Class!" With that one word alone, I was already up. "GRAB MY JACKET!" I exclaim as I jump out of bed. "I'll meet you outside." Lily told me before she walked out as I grabbed a towel.

12:35 AM

Lily and I was walking to the café when she asked me something disturbing. "Want to head into work early today? I kind of want to talk to the other prisoners." I stopped and looked at her. "Are you insane? Why would we even walk back in there after last night? I plan on quitting and so should you." I told her. She crossed her arms and said, "We can't quit. There is nowhere else hiring. The cafés are already filled with staff and any other job is too far from campus. Besides, it pays really well." "It's not worth losing our lives over. Just let it go." I counter her statement. "This is more than you think. There is something strange going on. The Fazbears are able to leave at night but for three years, they've put up the crap others are giving them." I sighed but realized she had a point. Something wasn't adding up.

1:10 PM

Class was so boring but afterwards, lily and I were able to talk about what happened last night. We met up at the café and went over what she discovered. "It's a pattern. One of the guards before you took notice of how they move and where to anticipate them. Also, the ceilings are old and rusty so they are able to move through those. It is how Bonnie escaped last time." "Alright then. So can we figure out why those freaks never leave? You believe there is something holding them back but what could make anyone stay in such a terrible place?" I asked and like always, Lily had an answer. "What if it isn't what but who? The prisoners never tried escaping but maybe they are waiting for someone before they could escape? Like an outside help." "What if they are in there to keep something from getting to them? Like an outside gang waiting to rumble." Lily exchanged theories with me for around awhile. It wasn't until we discussed the attack patterns that Lily asked me something. "Hey, Rosa? I…I think you should switch to the day shift where they can't hurt you." This came as a shock to me since she wanted me to do the night shift. "Lily? What's going on?" She sighed but looked at me in the eyes. "You attacked all three prisoners. It was bad. If I didn't stop you when you attacked Bonnie or Chica, you could have killed them." My heart stopped cold. "I would never have killed them. It's because they were going to hurt you." "I understand that and that's why you attacked Freddy the way you did. But it doesn't change how you attacked and how it wasn't a good sight to see." Lily looked at me and I sighed before looking down, thinking.

Elsewhere, 12:00 PM

The Fazbears were sitting during the lunch hour, comparing notes on what Freddy, Bonnie and Chica had witnessed last night. "I swear, if that other girl wasn't there, the night guard would have killed me for sure." Chica said, looking at Gideon, who was arguing her. "She wouldn't have whether Lily was there or not. Trust me. That little girl that used to come to your shows knows exactly what she was doing. She was protecting her sister. That's most likely why she attacked the way she did on you, Fred." Gideon said while looking towards Freddy. The former singer glared at him and shook his head. "Doubt it. What do you think Bonnie?" "I agree with Freddy but there was something off about the girl that was with her." "Yeah. She looked at me with almost…remorse." Chica responded. Mary stayed quiet, as did Foxy and Mangle. "I believe there's more to this than meets the eye. I had this feeling before. When he was around." Gideon murmured and everyone looked at him. "You were right before there's no way you're right this time." Foxy glared before getting up, Mangle following suit. Once they were gone, Gideon continued on. "Bonnie, what happened when Rosa attacked you?" Bonnie had to think for a minute before saying, "She said something that didn't add up. That we are the reasons for her terrible life..." Hearing that word made Mary, Gideon, and Chica look up. "What? Was it something I said?" Bonnie asked.

1:30 PM

Gideon was lying in his bed when he pulls out a journal. He opened it up and started writing. _The new guard blames us for her terrible life. This is new information. Compare that to the other guards, she might be the one to help us finish what has started. For 3 years, we've been locked in this prison and trying to accomplish something. A kind of secret that only we know about. It's part of the reason only us 7 got caught. The only source we have to the outside world is through Mary's adoptive son, BB. Once he comes here Wednesday, we'll be able to finish this and leave forever. Everything we've done. Everything we've worked for has been for this moment and nothing, and I mean nothing is going to get in our way!_ Gideon finished writing and looked up at the clock. "Almost time for that stupid counsel thing. I hope that this time, it won't be as stupid as last time." He said as he sits up and have two guards bring him to Lily's office.

2:00 PM

Lily was waiting for in her office, knowing that Rosa was safe at home as Gideon Fazbear wheels in. "Ahhh, perfect timing. Gideon Fazbear, famous magician of the great Fazbear family. How's it's been, Goldie?" Lily asked once Gideon was comfortable. "Cut the crap. We both know why I'm here. The question is, why are you? Three years ago, you saw us be brought into this stupid prison and now, you decide to bring yourself and that sister of yours in as the night guard? What are you really here for?" He questioned but Lily smiled. "Honestly, you took the words right out of my mouth. 3 years you've been here and you figured out how to escape the cells. You could have left by now, but you stayed here. What could make you stay? Some kind of vengeance or is it something….sweeter? Personal issues or a treasure perhaps?" Gideon showed no emotions as she questioned him. "Oh come on now Goldie. Even you know that you wouldn't stay if there wasn't something worth staying for? I went over all of your files and there is nothing here that makes sense. Every night, 12:00, you leave your cells and come to the guard's office before killing him and making it look like a suicide. You have a bigger plan and all your pieces are in play." Gideon looked up and smirked, before laughing. "You're smart kid but too smart. In chess, you have to stay three steps ahead but you seem to think four steps. You catch on easily and if you bring your sister tonight, you won't survive the night. Trust me on that. I don't normally play around but I'll entertain your idea. Let's say I was staying for personal reasons. If there is anyone I want revenge on, it'll be Freddy for putting me in this dumb prison. He wanted to go on and go for the greatest reward of all but nooo, he was to dumb for his own good. Got all of us caught and ended up here." Gideon said before the bell struck 3. "I guess it's time to go, Gideon. We'll talk again tomorrow." Lily said before Gideon was escorted back to his cell and Chica stepped in.

3:00 PM

Once she was in, Lily once again started the questioning but in a different approach. "Want anything? Water? Something to eat?" Lily offered and Chica accepted water. Once they were comfortable, Lily looked at her before Chica asked, "What happened last night? You said that killing me wasn't worth her sanity? Explain?" Lily laughed and said, "I'm pretty sure that I'm supposed to ask the questions around here. But we'll do an answer for an answer. I ask and you'll answer. Then you ask and I'll answer." Chica looked at her before nodding. "Alright, my question first. Explain what you meant last night." "Rosa has a…sensitive side whenever someone or something happens. If anything happens to me, she'll be in an over-protective mode and lose all common sense to make sure whatever is endangering me can no longer do it." Lily explained and Chica felt her own neck. "My question. What are you and the Fazbears planning here?" Chica grinned and said, "I don't know. Only the major players know that answer and I'm not one. There's only three major players. The Mastermind, the Angel, and the Demon. The rest of us are just pawns." Chica said before Lily looked at her. "So you don't know any of the three heads, even though you work with them?" Chica nodded and said, "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you. Besides, it's my turn to ask and my question is what will it take for this to be done? I have to talk to someone who owes me their dessert and I don't wanna be late for that." Chica asked and Lily sighed. "We're done here."

4:00 PM

As Lily packed up her stuff and left early, Gideon watched this and waited till she left before getting the journal. " _She is getting close. Too close. We need to get her out of this before it's too late. Everything that we've worked too hard for everything to go to waste. I'm gonna need to send Foxy or Mangle to take care of her and the guard."_ Gideon writes before going down to meet with them.

7:00 PM

As Lily came back, I asked her where she was and she responded with the mall. I didn't question her any further as we started eating Chinese food. We sat and watched Flash as we ate. We didn't really talk much except about the school work and a possible crush Lily has. We finished eating and went to our rooms to finish our school work and get some sleep before I have to go in to work. I waited until I was certain that Lily was asleep before I got up and went online. I watched videos until I got up and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, seeing my amber eyes. I blinked and suddenly, the image changed into Chica with a blade in her hand. I turned around and saw nothing. I turned back around and she's still there but now with my eye color. I gasped and backed up into a pair of arms. Looking up, Bonnie was right there, grinning like a fool. I pushed myself out until I ran for the door. Upon opening it, Freddy was waiting. He made me back up into the room. I closed my eyes and then when I opened them, they were all on the ground, dead. Blood was on my hands and I started laughing. It's at that moment Lily walked in and I woke up. I looked at myself and saw no blood. "Nightmare…it was a nightmare…no more Chinese food." I decided before seeing the clock. "Shit, LILY! GET UP! WE HAVE 25 MINUTES TO GET THERE! LET'S GO!"


	3. Night 2

11:50 PM

As Rosa and I headed to the prison, I noticed how she was kind of quiet. Normally, this would worry me but considering what we were about to go into, this made me more worried. "Hey, Rosa? You okay?" I asked her and her response was just a nod of the head. "Rosa, we both know that you aren't telling me the truth. You looked scared when you woke me up. Did something happen? Maybe a bad dream?" I asked and this caused her eyes to slightly widen. "Was it about the prison or 'it'?" I asked. She looked away and I let it rest for now since we just arrived. We switched places with the previous guards and took our positions in Rosa's office. For tonight, we have acquired the baton, bat, and a Taser in case the bat breaks. We waited a few minutes as we knew the moment it would turn 12, the nightmare begins again. The phone rings and Rosa went to pick up the phone.

" _Ah…hello, hello? I see you made it through the first night! That's great! Anyways…if you made it, that means that Bonnie and Chica weren't enough for you and they invited the great pirate Foxy and his sister Mangle to join in the prison break. Foxy's hook is improved so it can and will hurt you if you are within range. Once again, the baton is an option to fight him off but beware if he and Mangle attacks at the same time. They fight in pairs and they are synchronized with time and coordination. If you want to beat them, Foxy should be taken out first. That will distract Mangle long enough to take her out. Just like before, the first three are back at it again and beware of those you can't see. Um…other than that, if you get bored, head down to the basement level. Rumor was that one of the prisoners were accused of a crime he never committed and his body was left buried under this prison. Go and say hi to him and that's it. Good luck and see you tomorrow."_ Once the phone call ended, Rosa grinned and said, "Wanna go visit a dead person?" when the bell chimed, letting us know that it is now 12. "Maybe if we survive this nightmare. Speaking of, when are you gonna reveal yours?" I asked her and once again, silence.

12:00 AM

As we watched the cameras, we both see that Freddy's, Bonnie's, and Chica's cells open up. They stare at us and then suddenly, the cameras fizz up before they show that the others are gone. "Here we go again." Rosa chuckled and I looked over at her. She has been acting different since she woke me up. I saw the terror in her eyes and how tight she was gripping my arm. I didn't know what to expect but I told myself I'll ask later. Now was later. "Rosa…what happened?" I asked and she looked over. "What do you mean? The cameras went dead for a while, long enough for them to escape." Rosa replied and I shook my head. "No, Rosa. You know what I mean. The nightmare." I replied and I swear I saw her eyes widen and tense up. "I…I already told you. Everything is alright. Besides, should you be asking me that when Freddy is right behind you." I swerved around, scared as hell but didn't see anything. "GOD DAMN IT ROSA!" I screamed and she was dying of laughter. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." She laughed as I glared at her. "Besides, if he was in here, I would've just paralyzed him with my Taser." Rosa gives her signature grin. I rolled my eyes and looked at the monitor. I didn't see any of the others. I moved closer and closer until suddenly, Freddy appeared on the screen, looking directly at me. I jumped back, surprised and terrified. I didn't know what to think. Rosa helped me up and suddenly, he wasn't there anymore. We looked at each other and stood back to back.

We waited and waited until there was a knock on the door. We waited until the door opened up and Bonnie came flying in the room, heading straight for me. I side-stepped out of the way and Rosa swung with her bat. Bonnie's side made contact with the bat and he fell on his knees. Rosa aimed to kick his face but Bonnie grabbed the foot and swung her out of the way. When Bonnie tried coming for me, I ran and ran but he eventually cornered me. As he stepped closer, I saw Rosa stand up but her head was down and eyes were closed. She dropped the bat, which got Bonnie's attention. She took a step towards him and I moved out of the corner. With each step she took, that was another step back for Bonnie. Eventually, the tables were turned and he was cornered. Rosa looked up at him with an evil grin and plunged her arm forward, aiming the Taser for his head. He ducked and met Rosa's knees. I sighed with relief but then gasped, as Rosa kept punching him. Even when Bonnie tried speaking, she didn't listen and kept attacking him. I ran up and tried to pull her off of him. Normally, she would have stopped but she kept at it. I had to literally pull her away before she started to calm down. Bonnie was in the corner, not moving but still breathing.

1:00 AM

I sighed with relief until I saw Chica flying towards us. That's when Rosa broke free of my grasp and uppercut her. I sat back in horror as Chica and Rosa were having a hand to hand combat, with Rosa doing most of the damage. Even with the Taser, Chica seems to be doing a good job at defending herself. That was until Rosa side-swept her and was on top of her. With the Taser up high, she was about to plunge it into her eyes when I finally found my voice and said the first thing that came to my mind. "ROSA! STOP!" With an inch away from her eye, Rosa suddenly snapped out of her blood-rage and dropped the Taser on the floor. Tears streamed down her face and onto Chica, who was still terrified about the display that was witnessed. I walked over and gently lifted Rosa off of her and Chica looked almost saddened by this display. She looked to the corner and saw Bonnie, who was finally awake and also watching this. Chica got up and helped Bonnie up but they stopped to look at us. "…." They didn't say anything as they walked away. Rosa and I sat in the corner, holding each other as we realized what happened. That Rosa wasn't alright. That she needed help.

Elsewhere, Bonnie and Chica explained to the others what she witnessed. "She wasn't human. She was a monster. It was like she was possessed. But that wasn't the strangest thing. When she moved, attacked, even her eyes are similar to HIM." They all turned and looked at her. "Is it possible that he had a child or taught someone his movements?" Foxy asked. "It is possible that you were just seeing things?" Chica shook her head. "No. I know I'm not seeing things. It was just like HIM. She is his child." Gideon looked at everyone and said, "Chica is right. This child is the offspring of HIM." Everyone looked shocked until Freddy stepped up. "Bullshit! He didn't have any wife and even if he did, how would you know that? Maybe you are still under the influence of HIM?" Gideon frowned and said, "It's because of HIM that I am in this wheelchair. I lost my connections to him a long time ago. Foxy! You and Mangle shall go in next. Mary, continue on with your work on IT. Freddy, make sure these two are okay then jump back in the fight. It's go time."

2:00 AM

Everything has been quiet for a while. Almost too quiet. "What do you think of Mary? She's too quiet to have been roped into this game, don't you think?" Rosa asked me. I nodded but suddenly thought, _"Almost like a mastermind! Maybe she is the mastermind that Chica mentioned. It would make sense. The quiet ones are normally the leaders in a case like this."_ I snapped out of my thoughts once I heard an eerie screech. I covered my ears and I saw Rosa do the same. We looked at each other and saw Foxy on the monitor, making the sound with his hook. "Where the fuck did he find that?!" Rosa asked but I only knew that because of her mouth movement. I got up and motioned for her to stand. Together, we ventured out of the safety of the office and into the halls of the prison. Baton and bat wielded, we journeyed to the end of the hall and towards N wing, where the Fazbears are held. Upon entering, the lights were closed off. "This is wrong. We are in their territory. They could literally be attempting an ambush right no-" I couldn't finish the sentence as something punched me. I hit the wall and looked up to see Mangle tilting her head at me. Before I could scream, she covered my mouth and shook her head. Foxy was busy dueling Rosa, hook vs baton. Rosa seemed to have been doing well until Foxy hooked the baton away. It then became a fist vs hook fight, with Foxy doing incredibly well. He kept scarring her arms and her cheek. Once Rosa was backed up against a wall, Foxy swung and Rosa stepped forward to punch him. I screamed against Mangle's hand as I saw what happened. Foxy was punched to the ground but on his hook was a majority of Rosa's shirt. My eyes started filling with tears as I saw scars. Scars on her sides, back, and stomach. I thrashed against Mangle until I bit her hand, forcing her to back up in pain. I got up and kicked Mangle, which earned a scream. Foxy, hearing her voice, turned towards her but that was a mistake. I turned and punched his stomach while avoiding the hook. He gasped and swung, earning me a scratch on my arm but I followed up with a sidekick. I quickly grabbed Rosa's baton and wielded it while in front of Rosa. It wasn't until I saw Freddy with Bonnie and Chica that I realized I am outmatched, in numbers and fighting. I looked towards Rosa and she seemed to have been spaced out, almost in shock. I shook her and she didn't snap out of it. I grabbed her hand and ran with her trailing behind. The others didn't stop me but they kept looking at us. We left, not knowing that a pair of eyes in particular was watching us.

3:00 AM

When I snapped out of my shock, I realized I was back in the office. I looked up at Lily, who was still in tears. I felt a breeze and looked down before my face paled. The bottom half of my shirt was torn and the scars were revealed. I looked down and didn't say anything. I just got up and grabbed my baton. "W-where are you going?" Lily murmured and I didn't look back. I heard the footsteps after me but kept going to the N wing. I continued on, even with Lily tagging behind me and begging for me to stop. Once I was in the N Wing, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica stepped up but before a single word could be said, I swung the baton at Chica's head. She was knocked out into Bonnie, while Freddy swung a pipe. I ducked and pushed him out of the way. Only when he came at me from behind did I swing the baton, bashing it over his head. Bonnie cowered in fear and tried running but he tripped like a useless white girl in the movies. He scrambled up but I grabbed his leg. His eyes showed fear and I grinned before pushing him on the floor. "Where's foxy?" I asked in a quiet but deadly voice. He pointed at the third door on the left and I murmured a thank you before knocking him out. "I'm pretty sure that he can sue for police brutality." Lily murmured from behind and I shrugged. "Don't matter. This is personal." I started towards the door but Lily grabbed my arm. "Please, don't." She asked quietly. For a moment, I almost agreed with her. Almost. The moment Foxy and Mangle walked out with smug looks, I decided against it. "Be a good sister and stay behind me. But be careful. The first few feet are a splash zone." I laughed at my own joke while walking up to them.

4:00 AM

"Oi, Mangle? I've been thinkin. What are thee odds of us bein defeated by a little ol guard?" Foxy asked while grabbing his hook and attaching it on. "I..I don't know but let's find out, shall we?" She murmured while grabbing the bat. However, upon seeing Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica's conditions, she took a step back. "Maybe…we shouldn't attack. She…seems serious." Mangle warned but Foxy grinned. "HAVE AT THEE!" Foxy charged while seeing the guard running towards him. Metal against Metal, hook vs baton, pirate vs guard. He looked back at motioned for Mangle to jump in. She nodded and tried to hit Rosa with the bat but Rosa used the baton to counter-strike, hitting Mangle in her side. Foxy watched in horror as Rosa kept swinging, hitting Mangle's body. It wasn't until blood appeared on her arm that Foxy grabbed Rosa's shoulder and pulled her off.

"You done gone done it now girl. Foxy gonna cut you up real nice." He said with a bit of darkness in his voice. "Glad for the challenge but only when ya eye is fixed, matey." Rosa taunted and Foxy struck, aiming for the head with his hook. Rosa ducked and pulled out the Taser, aiming for his chest. Foxy backed up and swung again, the actions repeating. They fought like cats and dogs, Gods vs Gods with no end in sight. Eventually, Rosa tripped up Foxy and while in the air, struck the Taser at Foxy's chest, unknowingly hit his scar. He was tossed against the wall, blood now on his chest. "Time to swim with the sharks, matey. Say hello to Davey Jones Locker, you scrub." Just as Rosa raised the baton, Lily stepped in front of Foxy. "STOP!" she screamed. Rosa's eyes swelled up with tears as she realized her actions. "Oh my God…what have I done?" She murmured as she looked at the five injured Fazbears.

5:00 AM

"You, my dear, just knocked out five of my own family." Gideon said as he and Mary appeared out of the shadows. Mary seemed to have been holding a box while Gideon seemed to be staring at Lily. "What is it about you that makes us so…terrified of?" He asked. "Bonnie and Chica were blubbering about you for the past hours, not wanting to go against you while Freddy was so sure of needing weapons like a real gun and knife. You, my dear Rosalina, are an interesting person. I would normally ignore all this but you hurt my family. Blood is important and you spilt more than your fair share." Gideon explained.

"ME?! WHAT ABOUT YOU!" Rosa screamed. "You and your 'family' has murdered more than 10 people, kids included! You wanna talk about blood is important but only one of them is related to you!" "Point, but Lily isn't truly related to you either, is she?" Gideon said, making the girls glance at each other. "I would just have Mary eliminate you two but you both play an important role if you made it past two nights. Not a lot can do that. You see, I believe in Destiny and Fate. So, being the Faith man I am, I am going to let you live." Lily stepped forward and snarled. "You don't make the plans or call the shots. You aren't the Mastermind!" For some reason, Gideon laughed. "I see Chica let the cat out of the bag. You may or may not be right but I can tell you this. The Mastermind is already putting their plan into action. It's already started and upon command, the pawns will be ready to give themselves up. You two are more than just pawns but not as important as the King or Queen. The Angel and The Demon, as Chica explained has already made their moves without even knowing it. In fact, you two should quit before the Mastermind steps forward. They told me to tell you that their Angel is ready and The Demon has been summoned. It's time. Time for you all to burn!" Gideon snarled before sighing. "For now, you survive another night but things will be more difficult. Mary, my dear helper, will be joining in on the fun tomorrow so it's now or never to quit. If you don't…well, not a lot of people live past night 3." Gideon and Mary walked away, leaving Rosa and Lily to their separate but equally confusing thoughts. Upon hearing a groan from Freddy, the girls ran out and back to the office.

6:00 AM

 _I'm afraid I said too much. If anything is to go as planned, we need help. I've already contacted BB and if he brings what's needed, my plan can work. It's the final countdown and I'm glad to know that nothing will stop me. I'll let the Fazbear gang rest up, especially Gideon since he has been working non-stop. Eh eh eh, I think it's time to cut a player loose. Goodbye, my friend. I'll miss you…not. –M"_


	4. Day 2

10:17 AM

As I started to wake up, I looked around the room and saw Rosa sleeping still. I smiled softly, knowing that last time she slept, she had a nightmare. I got out of bed and started towards the kitchen, when I heard Rosa speak. "Where are you going so early?" She asked and I turned around. "It's not early; it's 10 in the morning." I responded and she looked at her phone. "Wake me up when the sun goes away." She said and closed her eyes. The moment I stepped in the kitchen, I heard footsteps behind me but didn't see anyone behind me. I shrugged but the moment I turned back towards the kitchen, arms were around me. "Blueberry pancakes, maple bacon, no eggs, orange juice. Got it?" Rosa murmured in my ear and I nodded, laughing softly. "Alright breakfast ninja, whatever you demand. Would you like syrup on that, your highness?" She grinned and nodded before releasing me.

I put a plate in front of her and the moment that food was in front her, she started eating like it was her last day on earth. "How was that? Did that fill you up?" I asked and she nodded. "Good, so I have a few…questions." I said before holding her down in the chair. "Lily! What are you doing?!" She asked but ignored it. "Your nightmare, it's now or never. If you deny my questions, you will never get to eat those pancakes or bacon!" Rosa looked shocked and terrified. "No, you wouldn't! You couldn't!" I nodded and grabbed one her pancakes and held it towards the trash can. "Wait, wait, wait, let's talk Lily. If you do this, this will destroy any friendship we could have." I ignored her and pretended to drop it. "FINE! You win. I'll talk. Just give me the pancake." She did the cutest puppy eyes that I sighed and gave her my hostage. She devoured it in 0.3 seconds, a new record. "Alright, you see…" I couldn't hear anything else once my phone rang. "Give me one moment." I told her and answered. "Hello?" " _Lily? It's your mother. Where are you? Are you with Rosa?"_ "I am at home and just made Rosa some pancakes. Why?" " _Your father and I are coming up for a visit!" …_ "WHAT?!"

12:00 PM

Mom and Dad finally got to the house once Lily went to go pick them up since she drove the car. I was sitting in the living room with my last pancake when they came in. "Rosa! I'm back! Mom and Dad are here!" I stood up and walked over but my father just looked around the house, and my mother was having Lily give her a tour. I sighed and sat back down. I don't understand why I even bother. They just ignore me every single time. It wasn't until Father came in and saw me sitting on the couch, the plate on the table. "Of course you'd be just sitting here. Why aren't you at work or is it because you don't have a job yet? Why can't you be like your sister and be a hard-working citizen?" I didn't say anything until Mother and Lily came in. "Hey Rosa. I was about to head in to work. You can entertain mom and dad, can't you?" Lily asked but I stood up. "Actually, I was thinking maybe we could come with you. See what you do for a living." Father said. All the ladies seem a bit shocked, mostly the sisters. "Um, dad, maybe we should do this another da-" "I love that idea!" Lily said and this time, mom and I looked at her insane. "Um, let's think about this. Shouldn't we think this through? Mom and Dad won't be able to stay for a while and they shouldn't be here when we go into work later at _night_." I hinted at her, hoping she got the clue. She nodded but then said "They'll be gone by the time we go in. Besides, I kinda want to question _them."_ "Are you insane?! We can't do th-" "Let's get going." Father interrupted us. We both just looked at each other before we got in the car and Lily started driving.

12:35 PM

Once we got there and showed our IDs, we went straight to my office and I grabbed some files before leading them to a room. Rosa, dad, and mom stood on one side while I sat in a chair that was formed in a semi-circle. There were 6 other chairs next to the one I sat in. I was wondering why Dad wanted to come with us but that thought flew out the window the moment that the Fazbear gang walked in. Rosa looked shocked while my parents look horrified. "Those vile creatures! You work in this place with these vile creatures!" Dad hollered and Rosa covered her ears. Then, he turned to Rosa and glared at her. "You! You did this! You somehow got your sister to do this!" He growled but I stood up. "You're wrong. I did this on my own and decided to have her join me." Before my father could utter another word, I cut him off and said, "Can this wait until after the meeting with them?" I motioned to the Fazbear gang, who looked stunned as to what they've seen. He frowned but nodded as I took a seat. "Alright, Fazbears, I see that you all are…looking okay." I spoke calmly, holding back any resentment I had for the group. They were still alittle banged and bruised from the night before but other then that, they looked more interested in the people behind me. "Now, since yall are here, it's my job to have you guys in counseling. Now, who would like to go first?" I asked and as usual, no one volunteered. That is, until I saw one hand goes up. "Um, go ahead, Foxy." I said and he stood up. "For starters, aye would like to say that we be needing better 'sleeping' arrangements. The wing that we be sleeping in is too messed up, Blood, wet cells, faulty pipes. It's enough to drive a sane man loopy." He said and sat down. He arm was over his chest, clutching it as if it was in pain. I wouldn't be surprised since he had electricity shocked into him. "I've been thinking about that too since there seems to be a fault in the bar cells. Rumors about it going hay-wire at midnight and such. Trust and believe, we will be putting you all in better and safer cells." I said, grinning slightly. Bonnie was the next to speak, and I was shocked when he started speaking. "We-well, I could use some as-aspirin for my head injuries." Bonnie said in a scratchy voice. I could tell he's terrified but I don't know if it's of me or Rosa. I saw Chica smirk alittle before I turned to her, asking her, "Would you like to share something, Miss Chica?" She looked up with a fire in her eyes before saying, "Yes, I would. Why the fuck are you doing this? We both know you truly don't care about our 'feelings' so what is it about?" Bonnie and Mangle looked shocked while Foxy grinned alittle. Freddy and Gideon just tipped their hats and Mary stayed quiet as usual. Before I could utter a word, my father spoke. "You show her some respect before I turn you into some dead weight you over-grown piece of prison waste." He said in a rough voice. Chica looked at him and then giggled before laughing. She threw her head back and then looked at him with a glare. "Listen here, Mr….?" "Smith" "Mr. Smith. I suggest taking your whore of a daughters and leaving this place before I shove my foot so far up their-" I didn't even see what happened next. One thing I know, my father was behind me and the next, he's standing infront of Chica. Chica has a hint of fear in her eyes before my father bitch-smacked her onto the floor. Nobody said anything. Not me, Foxy, Rosa, my mother, no one. The guards were about to move but Rosa held them back with an eye movement. "Don't you ever. EVER. Talk about my Lily like that EVER again. If you do, I will personally march up in here, grab you by your throat and bash your head in." When he finished, Freddy and Foxy stood up. "Hey now, don't go insulting our family, bub." Freddy said before Foxy cracked his knuckle. "It's time for ye to learn a lesson, matey." My father throws the first punch at Freddy but the boys sidestepped it and aimed a punch for the stomach. My father managed an even slicker sidestepped and grabbed Foxy's throat. "Time for a swim, matey!" He hissed as my father threw him into a chair. Before Freddy can even move, I found my voice and stood up. "STOP!" I screamed. Nobody moved, except my father threw one punch at Freddy. I glared at him and said, "GO! Go back to your cells. We'll talk later without interruption." I said. I waited for them to leave before I turned to my father. "Father, I have some words for you, in private."

2:05 PM

By the time Lily and her father came out, he grabbed mom's hand and took her to leave. "What did you say, Lily?" I asked and she shook her head. "It's doesn't matter. I've made sure that they are gonna have to wait awhile before coming back. I'm gonna go see Chica, Foxy, and Freddy. Apologize on our Father's behalf." I looked down and said, "Your. He's your father. He didn't stop Chica from talking shit about me. Just you." I turned around but Lily placed her hand on my shoulder. "It's not what you think. Dad always had trouble accepting that your with us and you know that. That doesn't mean he doesn't love you. " I sighed and even though her words made me feel abit better, I still doubted that there was a shred of love in that man called Father.

2:25 PM

Upon re-entering the room, the Fazbears looked at us with a different kind of look but all were thinking the same thing. "Alright. Sorry for what happened. Everything was abit...chaotic last time we were here *cough cough* Chica *cough cough* so let's try to not get violent." I said and every seemed to be okay with that. "First off, the reason why you guys started this gang. Gideon?" I asked and he looked up. "Why would you ask me? Ask the leader, Freddy." Gideon looked towards Freddy and Freddy stood up. "We were orphans. No one really thought much of us and paid no attention to us as kids. Growing up wasn't that easy either. Mangle was abused and treated worst then any of us. We got together and decided to stick together. Like an actual family. Better then the ones who never rasied us." He ended his speech and sat down. I looked and each and then turned to Mangle. "If you don't mind, could you explain some of the things you went through?" Mangle looked shocked and terrified but stood up, hand on one arm. "W-well, m-my mom died of a drug overd-dose and my f-father loved Foxy more then me. A-a-atleast that's what it seemed since he would punish me more then him. Foxy couldn't do anything to stop him, even though he tried. He would sometimes get caught in the middle of it." Mangle started breathing heavy and I asked her to sit down. I figured that remembering and having to speak about it was abit too much for her. "Foxy, can you take Mangle get her some water?" I asked. Despite them having attacked us, I could relate to Foxy abit. Both of us care for our sisters enough to try to help them. I turned to Rosa and could see in her eyes that Mangle's story really touched her. Once Foxy took Mangle out into the hall, I turned towards the rest. "So what got you guys into the whole, 'murder, robbing, tresspassing spree'?" I asked and this time, Bonnie stood up. "Like Freddy said, we were ignored and kinda needed to make a living. We had to get by on a daily and since no one was there for us, it was survival of the fittest. Had to do what we needed to do in order to be okay." Bonnie finished and sat down. I nodded and wrote down a summary of what he said. "Alright, did you have any kind of regret doing what you did or anger towards your parents?" I asked. No one stood up or said anything but in their eyes, I could see it. The anger and sadness in their eyes. "Mary, you are the oldest. It says you have an son that you adopted. What was his name?" I asked and instead of Mary, Chica answered for her. "Bart Benson Jones, or BB as his friends call him. Why you so interested in us anyways?" I ignored her question and continued asking Mary questions. "Did you ever think of Bart while you were committing these crimes? Think what kind of child has to live with the knowledge that his mother is a criminal?" I continued the questioning but she never said a word. Behind her mask, it was nothing but her eyes. "Why do you wear a mask?" This seemed to have surprised her since she shivered alittle, either due to the cold or to the question. "Every since you came here, you haven't removed your mask and the ones to see your real face don't every speak of what they saw. I doubt anyone here has even seen your real face, Mary." I saw Freddy look at her. Bonnie looked down. Chica just kept glaring at me. "You are wrong. I have seen her face." Gideon said, making everyone, even Rosa and I, to look at him. "I have a question. Why is your sister here when it's suppose to be just us?" Chica seemed to glare from me to her. "You're right. This is suppose to be confidential. Rosa is here for our protection." Freddy and Bonnie didn't seem to complain but Chica certainly did when she stood up, knocking her chair back. "Bullshit! You just want her to know everything about us! You know that you really don't care about any of us!" She snarled. Rosa stepped towards us and Chica seemed eager to pounce. "You keep your dirty, theifing, mouth shut! You don't know anything! Lily is a kind-hearted person who has never once tried to be mean!" Chica took a step towards Rosa."Like you should talk! Going out like a fricken warrior and attacking us without reason!" "NO REASON?! YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN ATTACKING US ALL BECAUSE Y'ALL ARE LITTLE BIT-" a fist flew from Chica and hit Rosa in the face. Rosa fell on the ground, blood from her mouth. She stood up and grabbed the chair next to her before tossing it. It hit Chica and was followed up with a punch to the stomach. They two exchanged blows while me and Bonnie tried keeping them from tearing out each others throats. It took the combined efforts of Freddy and Foxy, who re-entered with Mangle, to keep the two apart. "Meeting Over! I'm done and we'll see each other tonight!" I said to them as they all left. "Come on, Rosa. Let's get you cleaned up for tonight." Together, me and her left.

5:43 PM

Gideon was sitting on his bed, his wheelchair in the corner. He pulled out his journal and started writing. " _This is getting interesting. Thankfully, Mangle's little 'breakdown' gave Foxy enough time to leave something in the office. Still, Lily is getting too smart and if we don't finish this soon, we could lose everything we've worked for. Tonight. It's time for this to end. If everything is timed, the plan will work and HE won't be able to do anything. Even those girls won't be able to stop us from defeating HIM."_


	5. Night 3

11:21 PM

I waited until Lily was walking outside, ready to drive us. I was still steamed about what happened with The Fazbears. _Chica has to watch her back if she tries anything tonight_. I thought to myself until Lily pulled out the keys. "I'm driving since you should still be resting." I didn't argue with her since I was still sore from my little show-down. I got in the passenger seat and closed my eyes as Lily started up the car.

11:47 PM

We re-entered the prison for our third night. As always, we head straight to the office and we sit and play cards as time ticked. The moment it turned 12 and the bells rung, the phone went off and I answered it. " _Hello? Uh, hello? So glad you made it. You're half-way through the week buddy. Your a pro at this. Anyways, nothing new has been happening, same old same old. Around this night, one more cage opens up and it's Mary's. She doesn't go after you like the others but sets up traps and distractions for you. We never knew what they were for...but whatever it is, we have yet to find out. So keep doing what you're doing and best of luck to you."_ "Well then. Even Mary joins the fun. This should be interesting. I wonder how long until the man in gold himself joins us." I said while Lily looks over the files. "Hey sis..."

12:17 AM

" _Why haven't you told me about the nightmare yet?"_ The Fazbear gang overheard. Foxy grinned at his handiwork. While Mangle had to cry out her tears, he placed a baby moniter in Rosa's office. With it, they can overhear every plan they make and try to find some weakness. _"You know why I can't tell you. Besides, we outta be worried about the Fazbears, not my dreams."_ They heard Rosa said. " _You are not changing the subject this time. Please Rosa. You can't just not say anything. I need you to tell me." "No can do sis. We'll talk later but not when we could be killed at the moment."_ Gideon sighed and looked to Bonnie and Chica. "Time to move out. You two, start the assualt. Mary, you know what to do. Foxy, Mangle, and Freddy, back up these two if they need it." Gideon started giving out orders. Gideon turned his attention back to the conversation. " _I can see them getting ready to move in. Can you give me a hint about the nightmare?" "Alright...fine. It has to do with the Fazbears and you were in it." "Oh Rosa. You don't need to worry about them getting me. I'll be-" "It wasn't you they got. I got them. I had killed them. At least only Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica and you saw me as...as a monster."_ Gideon didn't know what he heard after that but it was a shock to him. He turned to the others and saw thier expressions. Confusion, shock, but Chica seemed like the news really matter to her. Mangle, on the other hand, seemed like tears were on the verge for some reason and left without another word. Gideon shook his head and said, "Focus on the task. Let's get back to buisness."

12:54 AM

I let Rosa cry out her tears. None of the Fazbears made a move yet, which I am thankful for. As 1 o' clock came, no one seemed to be moving towards us and Rosa seemed to have calmed down. I looked over the moniter and finally, Bonnie and Chica move out of thier cells and start moving. "Hey, sis, it's go time." I said and Rosa stood up. We continued playing cards but had our weapons ready and out. "So, Rosa, how did you think of Dad and Mom's surprise visit?" I asked and she tensed up. "I hated it. I don't get why the hell they had to show up." she said and I looked down. "It could be worse. Dad didn't do anything this time atleast." I said and Rosa looked at me. "Really? Dad would have enjoyed getting to hit me. He had that look in his eyes. It was horrible. It was like when we were younger and Mom would help him. Thank God that it's over." I nodded and played my last card before grabbing a water bottle. "I'm sorry Rosa. I wasn't strong enough to stop Dad and Mom from doing what they did." "It's not your fault, Lily. You tried your best and you would even take some of the hits for me. I couldn't ask for a better sister. It's the fact that I'm a danger to your health. Having you deal with me while at the same time, having to care for me, I couldn't even begin to think of how much I owe you. I love you, Lily." I got abit teary-eyed and said, "I love you too, Rosa."

1:34 AM

Gideon and the others sat, thinking of what to do. "We have to move on with the plan. We've been here too long to stay here." He said but Mangle shook her head. "We can't do this to them. She went through the same thing I did. If things were reversed, would you do that to me?" Everyone just looked down until Chica said, "No, You are family but she isn't. We would never hurt you or do anything like that." Everyone nodded and Gideon cleared his throat. "Well said. Unforunately, that bit of information doesn't mean we can waste away. I need you guys to move and I need you to move now." His tone had a slight order in it, the others having noticed it and stood up to move. "Mary. Freddy. You come with me." He said, wheeling over to the door. The two of them went to an old staircase and went down the stairs, Gideon being carried by Freddy. Once down on the bottom floor, they removed some lose bricks to reveal a secret room. "Freddy, return upstairs and help the others. Mary, we continue on." He said as he wheeled into the room. Inside the room was another door on the other side but inbetween the door and the two criminals was nothing but black and white tiles. "Mary, continue with your research. I'll go on to decode the rest of it." Before he turned and wheeled away, he said, "Don't worry about what Lily said about BB. He loves you just the way you are. He's glad you are around. So am I." He wheeled away. Mary closed her eyes before opening them and started working.

1:56 AM

I watched as Rosa looked back and forth between Bonnie/Chica and Mangle/Foxy. They were coming at us from four different ways. "Pair A or Pair B?" I asked and she gave a me grin. "Duh, both." She tossed me the bat and she grabbed the taser and baton. We looked up as we heard something in the ceiling and a knock on the door. I faced the ceiling and Rosa faced the door. Bonnie's face appeared by the door and Rosa smacked the baton on the wall, making him disappear. The noise continued from the ceiling, making me look up and aimed the bat towards it. One of the vents had noise coming from it while the other had dead silence. "They are extremely good. Four out of the seven are after us and the other three are M.I.A." Just as Rosa said that, Freddy appeared on the screen, showing that he was walking upstairs. "What do you think he was doing downstairs?" I asked and Rosa shrugged. "Doesn't matter if we can't get out. Speaking of..." she swung the baton against the door, making Chica scream and back away. "...I've been thinking. There is more than this that meets the eye. They are planning something and I think whatever is downstairs might just be the answer." I said and it was at that moment that the noise in the vent stopped. I looked at Rosa and we nodded before looking around. The Fazbears seemed to be gone. "I think it's a sign. We have to find out what the basement holds." We looked outside the hall and no one was there. "They really did disappear...let's run for it." I looked at Rosa after she said that. "...fine." We ran like hell to get to the stairs, worried that someone might jump out and get us. Just as we were close to it, Chica appeared infront of us. We turned to run and Bonnie stood there with Freddy. "Shit...I knew it was a trap." I said but Rosa laughed. She took a step towards Chica and Chica took a step back. Another step and another step made Chica back up into the wall. Freddy and Bonnie move to help her but one look from rosa and the boys stop in thier tracks. She turned back to Chica and murmured something in her ear. Chica's face turned pale white as Rosa walked towards the door and opened it. "You coming or not?" She said, something different in her voice. I quickly followed her down the stairs.

2:32 AM

As we walked down the stairs, I asked her, "What's wrong with you? What did you say to Chica? You seem more...aggrestive then you are. Is it...because of...you know...your dark side?" She looked back and gave me a grin that could give the Cheshire Cat a run for it's money. As we walked for what seems like an eternity, Foxy and Mangle seemed to have gotten ahead of us and were waiting. "Oye mate, ya not allowed to pass." Foxy said and Mangle looked directly at Rosa. Mangle took a step towards us while Foxy placed a hook on his missing hand. Rosa stepped infront of me and took both the bat and baton, ready to wield both. They glared at each other, Rosa and Foxy, both ready to strike. In the blink of an eye, Foxy ran around Mangle and swung, hook first. Metal once again clashed against metal as the bat caught the hook. Mangle managed to side-step the two and headed straight for me. I slid to the left and she was standing infront of me. "LILY!" I heard Rosa cry out, Foxy fighting her. She was on higher ground so she had abit of an advantage. "What do you want, Mangle?" I asked and she looked down at them before whispering softly, "To talk." I looked surprised and she used that to get behind me, holding me in a headlock. "Just listen and don't struggle." She whispered into my ear. I didn't know if I could trust her but I did as she said and stopped struggling. "Rosa. Is what she said true? About her parents or I should say, adoptive parents, abusing her?" I looked generally shocked since that was only said between me and her. "How did you...you bugged the room, didn't you?" I angrily whispered and she nodded. "Not me but Foxy. While I was crying yesterday and he took me out so I could fix myself." I made a mental note to search the room before I leave today. "Yes, it's true. That Rosa was abused by my parents. How the scars on her got on her. She didn't do it to herself. Her parents did. Why?" Mangle slightly tightened her grip and whispered, "Just move forward. Somewhere more private." She looked around as if she was being watched. Rosa, currently busy with Foxy, said, "I'll be there in a second. Try to hold on." Foxy was really good with his hook, mostly from practicing on stage and on the other guards. Mangle made me move from the stairs to a door. She opened it with her free hand and made me keep moving. Once we seemed to be away, she let me go and I spun around to face her. "I don't wanna fight you and if it comes down to it, you won't stand a chance." She said. I was ready for a fight but after she said that, she had a point. I lowered my fist and looked at her. "You and Rosa need to leave. You've been here for too long and soon enough, _HE_ will get involved." "What do you mean? Who's _HE?_ " I asked. "Vincent. He was our original stage manager and the head of the gang. He brought us all together. It wasn't until he put Gideon in a wheelchair that we had to betray him. He's currently hiding, having avoided capture. Once he was gone, Mr. Fazbear stepped up as leader." _That means Freddy or Gideon is the Mastermind!_ I thought to myself. "Why are you telling me all this. Won't you be in trouble with your gang?" She looked around nervously and said, "I know. That's why I'm telling you. I want out but I need your help. Your the smartest guard we've met in awhile. Not since Jermery. Mr. Fazbear has Mary working on a puzzle that needs solving. He thinks it will be able to help us finally achieve our venegence. After that, he said we can do whatever our hearts desire." I looked down and then back up. "So what do me and Rosa have to do and what do we get out of it?" Mangle looked down and said, "You and her will get to live out your lives and not worry about us or anything connecting to us." I thought about it and sighed. "Led me to the puzzle." She nodded but before we could move, Rosa appeared through the door, bat in one hand, Foxy in the other. Rosa tossed the body of Foxy and Mangle went to check if he was alive. "I-is he-?" She started stuttering and I swear I could see the waterworks coming. "No. He's alive. Just out-cold." Rosa murmured, glaring at her. Mangle looked up, terrified as Rosa held the bat up high. Before she can bring it down, I stepped infront of her and caught the bat. "Leave her. We need to keep heading down. Besides, let her take care of Foxy. We won't get paid if one of the prisoners died." That seemed to barely work but she sighed and left the room. "I'll come in tomorrow and during your session, we'll talk." Mangle nodded and I left.

3:23 AM

We finally reached the bottom staircase. By the time we got there, Gideon and Mary weren't able to be seen. Rosa looked around, itching for a fight. "They are down here somewhere. I can smell them." She murmured, walking up to a wall. I followed her and noticed a brick was out of place. I saw it and inspected the spot where it would have been. "Hey Rosa, pass me the brick over there." I requested of her and she did it with a slight look of confusion. I lookd at the brick and the spot before placing it back in. Suddenly, the area between two doors opened up and inside was a dark passage. "Hey, Rosa, pass me-" I didn't get to finish it as Rosa pulled out her phone, flashing the light on the passage. "Shall we?" She asked and started walking in. We kept going and came across a spiral staircase that led down. Rosa led and I followed. Finally, we reached the bottom floor and saw black and white tiles. "What the hell? Why does the ground look like a chess board?" Rosa asked and I shook my head before lookign across and saw the door. "It's a puzzle...it shouldn't be too easy to get across." I picked up a few rocks and tossed it on the floor. Certain spots lit up with a static flowing on the square. "Welp, so much for it being easy." I sighed but looked at Rosa. "Let's take a rock each and place it over the tiles. Whichever ones light up, we don't step on." I told Rosa and she nodded. I dropped the first on a black tile and nothing happened. Then Rosa dropped one on the white tile next to it and nothing happens. It was the third one I dropped that lit up. "So we just keep doing this and step on the ones in order?" Rosa asked and I nodded. "So it seems." I said and thats when we heard it. Clapping. Mary appeared from the shadows under the spiral staircase and said, "Congrats. You figured it out. Alot quicker then I did but still. Sadly, this is as far as you go." It was weird to hear her talk for the first time but none the less, we saw we were trapped. We either faced her, or attempt to jump onto the tiles and guess our way through. She took another step towards us and we couldn't back up anymore. "Goodbye." She said and suddenly fell on the floor. Behind her was someone in a purple mask. They didn't say anything and this person looked nothing like the others. He seemed to be taller then most of the gang but most of them was already taken out. This couldn't be Gideon since he is in a wheelchair. He didn't say anything as he picked up Mary and tossed her onto the tiles, lighting her up with static. We were shocked and attempted to pull her off without getting shocked ourselves. Once we managed to do it, we turned around but the masked person was gone.

4:00 AM

We managed to get Mangle upstairs, where Gideon was waiting in his wheelchair. "How did you manage to get pass-what happened to her?!" He said in shock. I was carrying Mary by myself. Lily explained to Gideon and he called down the others. "Bonnie and Foxy, you two bring her upstairs. Chica, you call an ambulance. Freddy, help bring me upstairs. Mangle, you help the girls." Gideon barked out orders. Automatically, we followed his directions. It was nice to see him care for Mary the way he did. A few minutes later, an ambulance got here and took Mary to the hospital. "Tonight, we all call it a truce. Until this 'masked man' is caught, we will leave you alone but in exchange, help us. _He_ is coming after each of us and now, unless we work together, we are all goners." Gideon said. Me and Lily nodded. "We've arranged for Mangle and Bonnie to go with Mary but the rest of you have to stay." Lily said and they nodded. "We aren't done here. What was that downstairs and why did this person went after Mary first?" I asked but Lily shushed me. "Tonight is not the night. They just lost someone close to them. Let them rest tonight and tomorrow, we'll talk to them." I sighed but stood down. We waited in my office, Lily looking around and finding the bug they placed in my office. After disposing of it, we stayed until our shift was finished and headed home.

Gideon was in his cell, thinking to himself about the night. _"Everything seems to be working but now, it's time to continue. Despite Mary out of the game, we need to move on with the plan."_ He wrote down in his journal and sighed before laying down.


	6. Day 3

Day 3

10:11 AM

At first, I didn't like this idea. Taking the Fazbears out of prison is one thing but bringing them without security is another. When Lily approached me with this idea, I thought she was as insane as Insane Steve from our class but at least Steve is smart enough to stop arguing with someone about a dumb idea. This isn't your average stupid. This was advance stupid. "No! No way are we letting them go without two body guards per prisoner!" I argued her. "And it's not your call to make! I've been given permission to take at least three members and you're lucky I'm allowing you to pick them." Lily said. As always, she was right. I was only the night guard. She, at the moment, held a higher power then me. I sighed and said, "I get to pick which three? And you won't disagree with the three I pick?" Lily nodded and I sighed again. "Fine. The three will be Gideon, Mangle, and Freddy." Lily left to go make the call while I started up the car.

After a nice drive, we finally arrived at the Prison. Outside was Gideon and Mangle. I assumed Freddy was still getting ready since we are giving them rented clothes to wear there. We stepped up to them and Lily said, "Where's Freddy? He should be out by now." I nodded and tapped my foot like a rabid rabbit. "My dear cousin has always done his best to look amazing. He would take a lot of time but the results were successful." I noticed that Gideon spoke like a proper gentlemen. One who would have graduated college easily had it not been for crime. "Speak of the devil, here comes that sexy ol man." Gideon said with a slight grin. As Gideon said, Freddy did look stunning. He had his hat tipped for some reason that covered his face but the suit looked absolutely gorgeous on him. The suit had a brown and black look, similar to Gideon's outfit. The tie was gold and brown while the pants had the same kind of brown as his suit. Gideon was wearing a gold and black suit and black pants. He didn't have a tie and his hat was gold with a black line across it. Mangle had a rosy polka dot dress and lacy black stockings on. "Ready to go, dear Freddy?" Mangle asked and Freddy nodded his head. I wondered if it was just me or did Freddy seem taller than before. The thought went away when Lily told them how the day would go. After explaining, we all piled onto a rent car and drove to the Hospital. "What's the name of the Hospital?" Mangle asked and Lily replied with, "Saint Michael Hospital." For some reason, that hospital gave me a shiver and I had a feeling I heard that name before as we drove.

12:44 PM

Upon arriving at the Hospital, we were given directions to the room where Mary was in. During the whole time, Freddy kept his hat down and hands in his pockets and didn't say a word. _Guess he doesn't want to be seen in case anyone recognizes him from his old days._ I thought as Lily found the room. "Ladies first." She said as me, her and Mangle stepped in, followed by Gideon and then Freddy. He shut the door behind him. The room had a curtain in the middle, meaning someone else was in the room too. Mary was lying in the bed, slight burns on her arm and parts of her face. When she was being electrocuted, her mask had broken but we were too busy helping her to notice her features. Now, we could see her raven black hair and amethyst colored eyes. Mangle shivered and asked, "Do any of you mind me opening the window? It's hot in here." No one seemed to complain but even still, we gave her a nod to open it. She walked over to the window, past the curtain and the patient who was on the other side and opened the window. A gust of cool wind came through and both Fazbear hats fell off. Gideon's golden hair flowed in the wind but that wasn't what caught my attention. When Freddy turned to grab his hat, he had red hair and it flowed in the wind. I gasped and turned towards him, my voice louder than I expected. "How did you get here?!" and Foxy turned towards me, grinning. "What? Ya didn't expect me to leave ma baby sister, did ya?" He said in that pirate accent I grew to hate. "Where's Freddy? I didn't ask for you to come." I growled and Foxy gave me his signature grin. "Freddy wanted to stay behind and I wanted to travel with ya for ma sister's sake. So, with some slight measurement changes, I got to go and Freddy stayed." I gripped his suit shirt and his raised a hand. His other hand had a white flag attached to it instead of his hook. "Wait! I surrender! I'll walk the plank back to thou prison." He said and Mangle gripped my shoulder. "Don't be mad with him. Please. It was my idea. I didn't want him to be alone with Chica. She is manipulative and wouldn't listen to Foxy if he told her to behave. The only people she would listen to are Mary, Gideon, and Freddy. With Gideon going and Mary in the hospital, the only choice is Freddy." I sighed and let go of him. "Fine but only this one time." With that, we turned and faced Mary. "Mary, how are you doing?" Gideon asked and she responded with sign language. Me and Lily looked at each other until Foxy said, "She said she's doing fine." We looked at him and Mangle said, "All of us know sign language. Gideon learned it to understand her; I learned it to speak with Foxy every time I would be abused by our parents; Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica learned it for silently communication during our jobs." Lily looked at me and shrugged. "Why would Vincent attack you first?" Gideon asked and Lily turned to him. "From what you described, it sounds like an old….'boss' of ours. What I don't understand is why Mary first? I would have been the better target or Freddy." Gideon said, looking down. Mary started moving her fingers and I waited for a translation. "Mary said Vincent might have gone for her first because next to Gideon, she is the smartest and deadliest." Lily sighed and said, "Rosa, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" I looked concerned and nodded. "It'll just be a minute." She said and stepped out.

1:37 PM

"What did you need to talk about, Lily?" She asked as I pulled her aside. "I want you to quit. This job is getting too dangerous for you." I was shocked at what she was asking me. "Please, just hear me out. I don't want you to get hurt like Mary. I could continue working and you'll be safe from harms way." "NO! No way am I leaving you." "It's not your call. I'm trying to protect you and the Fazbears. You are a danger to them as well. For the last few nights, you attacked like a monster. A demon of sorts. By you leaving, I could work with them to solve this and then we could part our separate ways from them." Rosa shook her head and said, "I'm not leaving unless we both leave." "No. I can't leave the Fazbears to be hunted by this Vincent guy." "And I'm not leaving them to that fate either. That could have been any of us. Mary has a child and now her child might have to see his mother in a casket. Vincent must pay." "And he will but you won't have any part of this." "I will. I will do whatever I must to protect you, even if I have to be the one that gets hurt." I was so shocked and pissed at the statement that I punched the wall. "Don't. Don't you ever say that again. I refuse. The last time you said that, Mom and Dad were drinking and took out some of their anger out on you." She started having tears in her eyes. "If you ever say that again, I will personally make sure that you don't get to finish the sentence." Rosa nodded, and looked towards the door. "So what now?" "Now, we go back in and attempt to help the best we could." She nodded and had a small smile on her face but it disappeared when we walked back in the room. "KEITH?!" We screamed.

2:00 PM

"KEITH?! What are you doing here?!" Rosa screamed at him. Sure enough, Keith, Rosa's ex boyfriend, was leaning against the wall. He looked up at her and had a shocked look. "Rosalina...it really is you..." He said as his brown eyes meet hers. He moved his hand through his ginger hair and said, "What are you doing here?" "I'm here with this lot." She pointed a finger at the Gideon, Mangle, and Foxy. Keith looked shocked and said, "S-o-o-o-o, you're with the F-fazbear K-killers?" He asked, stuttering. Rosa nodded and Keith looked like he was about to faint. Rosa smirked and said, "I'm not in the gang, you dolt. I'm their warden." Keith looked a bit more relaxed but still seemed on edge. "Keith, you never answered why you are here?" Keith held up his wrist and said, "I'm a patient here." I looked at Rosa the moment he said that. "I didn't know that. I thought you were sent to Michael's Healing Hospital." "I was but got transferred over." Keith explained. I frowned while Rosa looked down. "U-um, guys, how do you know him?" Mangle asked, breaking the silence. "Keith and I used to date until he was caught with another girl. He wasn't the greatest boyfriend, taking advantage and sometimes hurting me. Eventually, I grew tired of his shit and fought back one day, which led to him ending up in a place like this." Rosa explained. I nodded and Gideon looked towards Keith with a look in his eyes. "Aye, well, it's a surprise to hear that. Never took ya for the dating type." Foxy said with his signature grin. Rosa turned on him and said, "If you would like to keep yourself from being in here as well, you'll keep that grin and mouth shut." That had shut him up but he kept his grin on. Keith just looked down, not knowing what to say. He turned towards me and asked, "What have you been up to?" I looked some-what surprised but said, "Not much, just working at the same prison as Rosa." "What about your hobbies? Still play the guitar or sing?" This also shocked me since I didn't expect him to remember. "Why do you care Keith? Why haven't you been focusing on doing something good with your life?" Rosa said, growling a little. Keith turned towards her and said, "Calm down Rosey. It's just simple conversation." "Like the one you had with Crystal!" "HEY! Crystal and I were just friends. Besides, she had a someone and she was gay!" Keith explained. Before Rosa can get to him, I stand in front of her and pulled her closer to me. I started humming to her in her ear and then I started to sing softly *(Little Do You Know by Alex and Sierra). When I finished, everything was quiet and not a single sound could be heard. It was at this moment that Keith broke the silence. "Do your parents still abuse you?" What happened next was a shock. I don't know who was angrier, me, Rosa, or Mangle. All three of us tried to jump him at the same time. Gideon held Rosa back, Foxy held Mangle back but no one was able to stop me as I pushed him against the wall. "Don't you ever, EVER talk about that near us EVER again!" I hollered in his face. The nurse had to come in and said, "Visiting hours are over. It's time for you to leave."

3:30 PM

As we started to leave, Mary motioned for Gideon to come closer. She whispered something into his ear before he wheeled himself out. "Alright. We'll bring you guys to get something to eat but after that, it's time to return." I said, before they nodded. "Let's head over to Papa Pete's Pizza." Gideon suggested and no one had any complaints. We started driving over to it and the ride was a silent one. Upon arriving, we headed inside and Gideon excused himself to the bathroom. By the time he came back, the pizza we ordered had already came but we waited for him before we ate. After that, we got them ice cream and saved three slices for the others in the prison. We dropped them off and eventually headed back to their own home.

8:09 PM

Gideon was lying down in his bed, writing in his journal. _Today was an interesting day. We found out more about our young female guardians and even better, the final piece is in play. Thanks to our generous donor, things could finally be done. After this, we will finally be free._ He wrote as he pulled something out of his pocket. A piece of paper that had strange writing on it. "Checkmate." he muttered.


	7. Night 4 part 1

11:37 (Prison Location)

Gideon, Freddy, and the others were gathered around in a circle. Gideon, as always, spoke first. "This is for Mary. Tonight, we put our differences aside to work with the girls. We need to finish those puzzles and stop _**Him**_." Mangle and Foxy nodded there heads while Freddy at his team. "Bonnie, Chica, what do you say?" Freddy asked. "I-I don't know. This is something huge. What if it's all a trap to finish us once and for all? What if they work with Vin-" Chica slapped him mid-sentence. "Don't say his name!" She screamed. She took a deep breathe and said, "If we do work with them, how will that benefit us? We'll still be in this stop prison and they'll be able to walk around free as a bird." "Chica, I agree with you but Gideon has a point." Freddy started to explain as he walked closer to Chica. "If we work with them, we'll be able to stay alive and possibly have time off from our sentence." He said while Chica looked down. "What if we get hurt or killed in the process? What freedom is there now?" Chica said, looking up. "It's better then just laying here and waiting for him to pick us off one by one." Gideon said as he intervened. "If we stand up and fight back, we stand a bigger chance of survivng this. We have to do this, for Mary." Gideon said, looking at his gang. As they all nodded, one of them had a sudden thought. _Vincent wouldn't have gone for Mary. She was his favorite of us...he would never lay a hand on her unless...it wasn't him! I need to ask Mary what she saw._ "Alright. The girls will be arriving soon. Freddy, you and your team bring them down here. Foxy and Mangle, both of you will accompy me." Gideon said before they went down.

11:57 PM

 __Rosa and Lily arrived at the prison and were already in Rosa's office. Freddy and his lackeys were on thier way. "Told you they wouldn't keep thier word. They are already making a move on us before its 12." Rosa complained while Lily started to move towards the door. The door flew open as the Fazbears stayed outside the door. "It's time to go. We have work to do." Freddy said as Bonnie and Chica stayed behind him. They looked like they were able to go in. "Alright. Give us a moment. Come in and leave the door open." Lily said while Rosa eyed Chica. "We can't come in. We have these chips in us that prevents us from getting inside before 12. Unless you can deactive these chips or work as a day guard, we can't come in without getting shocked. It's also why we could leave our cells." Bonnie said. Rosa grinned but the phone started ringing with it's usual message. " _Hello? Hello! Hey, wow, night 4 uh. Well, listen, I don't have much time. They seem to be more active. Especially Freddy and Foxy. Those two seem more intent on killing you then the others. Chica, Bonnie, and Mangle attack less and less. Lucikly, that seems- oh no- who are you! AAAAHHHHHH!..." "Welp, sorry chap. Couldn't leave you living after what you saw."_ The voice sounded british and familiar to the Fazbears. _"To whoever is hearing this, my name is Vincent and the security guard who was just talking is now hanging from the ceiling like the guard before him. I don't like to let guards live past this night so...goodbye and good playing mate. Checkmate. *static fills the phone*"_ Everyone looks at each other, Rosa and Lily shocked and looked at the fan above them. Freddy walked in, the time being past 12 once the conversation ended. Bonnie and Chica followed before Freddy said, "Guys, we need to get you down into the basement. Gideon and the others are down there waiting for us." Freddy started moving towards the door when the door suddenly locked on itself. "Uh...guys...why is the door locked?" Freddy asked, Bonnie and Lily looked scared while Chica and Rosa walked over and tried. "No...no no no no! He's here! It's Vin-" "STOP!" Chica said before turning to Freddy. "Let's try the vents and floor boards." Freddy nodded and the two of them tested every entrance into the office, only to find them all locked. "Crap...he really is here." Chica muttered. "What are we gonna do?" Lily asked when the lights started flickering. "GUYS!" Bonnie screamed. The lights went out for a few seconds before the lights came back on and bonnie was missing. "NO!" Chica screamed and punched the floor. "WHY! WHY BONNIE?!" Chica screamed and started crying. "Dead...he's dead..." Chica started muttering. Freddy pushed the door open and it came undone. "Let's hurry! Before he comes back." Freddy said, grabbing Chica and rushing. The girls were right behind him. They ran and ran, hurrying into the basement while Chica was still sobbing. Upon arriving in the basement, they were breathing heavily. "What's going on? Why are you out of breath?" Mangle asked. "It's Vincent! He kidnapped Bonnie!" Rosa said as Gideon and Foxy walked over. Rosa explained to the group how Bonnie was kidnapped. "No, not Bonnie...Not him...", Mangle started weeping before Foxy twisted his hook. "It's time that we finished that son of a whale, y'all agree?" Foxy growled while Freddy and Chica nodded. "Stop! We can't do that." Gideon said, making everyone look at him. "Vincent is doing this so we can't finish. If you want, you all can but I need Rosa and Lily to stay with me." "NO!" Rosa said. "Spliting up will be a bad idea. We need to stay together or else he'll pick us off, one by one." Lily nodded but Gideon shook his head. "Staying together, while seems smart, isn't gonna stop him. It didn't stop him from getting Bonnie when there was five of you in the room. The seven of us needs to hurry and finish these puzzles that will led us to defeating Vincent." Lily looked at Gideon after he spoke and replied, "What excatly will help us stop him?" "A weapon. Vincent isn't a normal person. In fact, you can say he's supernatural. Only a few of his closet allies knew this. When he first started turning, he gave each of his closet allies a item that when brought together, can defeat him if he turns evil. All the places that we robbed, held a piece of the great weapon. This is the final piece. If we get this, we can finally finish him off but I need you two to help me." Gideon said as he looked at Rosa and Lily. "Follow me, and you'll see what I mean."

Gideon leds Rosa and Lily to the electric squares while the Fazbears follow behind them. "This is the first stage, the one that Mary was trying to solve. It takes someone with Mary's type of heart and cunningness to finish this. That, is where you come in Lily." Lily looks confused until Gideon started speaking again. " _With purest wings and a gentle heart, the path will open and be torn apart. Only the Angel from above, can walk this path with a heart of love."_ Lily looks out onto the path. "At first, I thought it was Mary due to her loving compassion for the safety of her son but then I met you and saw how your love for your sister is the key to completeing this. Only you can solve this." Gideon explained. "You don't have to do this. Trust me. We can have someone else do this." Rosa said but Lily stepped forward onto a square. "This is my destiny Rosa. I can do this. I believe Gideon and I have faith that he's telling the truth." Lily said before taking another step. With eyes closed, Lily slowly moved about in a pattern, almost like someone was guiding her. She kept going and was doing fine until Rosa turned around to look at the gang. "Where's Freddy?" She asked. Lily opened her eyes and turned her head to look. "He's gone...VINCENT!" Gideon screamed. "No...not him too..." Mangle cried softly while Foxy held her. Lily sighed and was gonna turn around but Gideon stopped her with his voice. "No...you have to keep going. Freddy, Bonnie, and Mary all risked thier lives to stopping Vincent. Do this for them. Don't let thier sacrifice be in vain!" Lily smiled softly and nodded before closing her eyes and kept going, eventually reaching the end and hitting a button to turn off the electricity. Everyone ran across while Gideon rolled on his wheelchair. "How...how did you do it?" Rosa asked and Lily just shrugged. "Mary...I felt her guiding me as if she was here with me." Gideon nodded to Lily's response and said, "Let's keep going."

The next area was under that, heading farther down. There was 5 cylinders, one with a dagger, one with a plate of ham and cheese, one with a rock, one with a lighter and the last one with a mirror. While walking, Foxy walked towards the ham and cheese but Mangle slapped his hand. "No! Don't touch. It could be a trap." "It is." Gideon said as he pointed to the door. On the door was words written and below it was a small box that was open in a crevice. " _Facing stuggles day and night, you must face what gives you fright, while in the shadows lies whats true, a little faith accompanies you. Pick your item and you'll see, what will be your destiny, but only one shot you get, the demon will claim your bet."_ Gideon read what was on the wall. "What should we do? We only have one chance to pick what's right." Rosa said and Gideon grinned. "It's your pick, m'dear. This is your test, a test of faith. These puzzles were designed to test you in ways that is just plain strange. You need to look deep inside yourself and whichever item you see that resembles you will be the one." Foxy groaned and said, "Just take the Ham and Cheese matey! It's thee only thing that can resemble you." Gideon looked at him and then spoke. "Only someone of greed would pick that. It represents ones true hunger for whatever they desire." Gideon then looked at the rock. "The rock represents the burden that one must face, whether it's the burden of others or themself." Next, he looked at the lighter. "Inside of the lighter is a fluid and when used, it shows a flame but one without a shadow in order to represent that you are missing something from your life, just like the flame without a shadow." He rolled over to the dagger and says, "It represents the harm that one has gone through. The person has been hurt emotionally, physically, and or mentally. Thats why the dagger is abit rusted." Rosa walked over to the mirror and Gideon looked at her. "To represent yourself. That everyone has a side of them. Whether it's good or not, mirrors can be gateway to a different world, one opposite of our own." Rosa looked at all of the items, knowing that each one represents her. _"All my life, I've been abused and used like the dagger, had to deal with the burderns like the rock, been missing the love and compassion like the shdaow to the flame, hungry for forgiveness and I've been dealing with the monster within me. Everything can represent me and I don't know which one to pick..."_ Rosa thought before closing her eyes. She bent her head down, carefully thinking about each item before opening her eyes. "I know what it is." Gideon and the others looked at her. "Which one is it?" Lily asked. Rosa looked at her and smiled softly. "The choice is simple." "What is it?" Chica asked, finally finding her voice. "The answer is..."


	8. Night 4 part 2

**Five Nights In Prison Night 4 Part 2**

"The mirror. It shows that I have many sides to me, just like there are many choices I could have picked." Rosa explained. Gideon nodded. "I was close to Vincent. He always had many chances to change his way, to stop himself from heading down the dark path that he was already on." Rosa moved to pick up the mirror and as she does, everything was still. Everything was perfectly still. "Good choice, Rosalina." Gideon said but Rosa looked at him. "I'd perfer you not call me that." Gideon nodded and Rosa put the mirror in the circle on the wall. Slowly, the wall started to part and it revealed another set of staircases. "What is with all the stairs?!" Lily asked but Gideon shrugged. "No matter what, we have to keep going." Mangle muttered while Foxy and Chica stook with her.

They managed to go down but as Foxy and Mangle were the last ones, someone or something grabbed them and pulled them back, Chica and the others looking at shock as they ran up to grab them. They didn't get a chance as the doors locked themselves, preventing them from going back. "Lily, Rosa, we have to keep going. Chica, I will require your assisstance." He murmured. They went to what was the final room. In the middle of the room was a chess board with pieces on it. It was in the middle on a table. It looked as if the game was stopped or interrupted. They walked to it and Gideon laughed. "I'll be...it's the first game that Vincent got for me. Whenever we were young, before he got into the whole thief buisness, he was a chess tutor. It was because of this that he found me and we always played. We could never beat each other because we were both just too good." Gideon said as he rolled over and looked at the pieces. "Girls, I believe this is were you get to finish. I believe that everything you've done has led you here." "Here? To do what? Play a game of chess?" Rosa asked but Gideon nodded. "There are three X marks above the door. You have three chances to win. Each time you lose the king, the game will reset until you either win or lose all three Xs." Gideon said. Lily looked at him but didn't reply. "But...who will be thier opponent?" Chica asked before laughter filled the room. Laughter, only Gideon and Chica knew. Someone walked out of the shadows, wearing a dark purple and black suit, fedora that covered his eyes and black gloves on. "Ladies and gentlemen...may the games commence!"

 _(A/N: So sorry about the long wait. Things have been abit busy over here in the real world. As for the next chapter, it will be up shortly. Thanks for staying with this as the fanfiction will be done within in a few chapters. Again, thanks for anything and try to avoid the purple man. Cheers!)_


	9. Night 4 part 3

FNIP Night 4 Part 3

"So, my young children...and Gideon and Chica, are you ready for the final game? It's quite simple actually. One of you will face me in a chess match and you have 10 minutes to defeat me. If you fail to, I will kill one of you. Three games and each is 10 minutes. So...who will be the one to face me?" The mystery man claims with a laugh. Almost as soon as he finished, Rosa and Lily stepped forward. "I will" they both said as the man looked between the two. "Rosa, I love you but this is a game of smarts, not brawn." Lily said while Rosa shook her head. "No. I will not take the chance of letting you face this man. He's done terrible stuff and I need to be the one to bring him in." Rosa claims. Lily sighed and said, "This is not getting us anywhere. One of us need to do this and it's only fair that the smarter of us does this. My mind is far stronger than yours."

Before Rosa can reply, the man claps once. "How about this? I flip a coin and if it's head, the little lady on the left gets to face me. If it is tails, then the lady on the right faces me." The man claims, with Rosa on his left and Lily on his right.

The girls look to each other and nod. "Deal." They said and with that one word, the coin was flipped in the air. Everyone in the room held their breaths. When he caught the coin, he looked at his fist and then at the girls. "Well, well, well, it seems to be your lucky day." He said as it revealed to be heads. "Are you ready?" He asked. Before Rosa stepped forward, Lily grabs her arm. "Be careful Rosalina. This isn't any normal game. This is a matter of life and death." Rosa nods and walks towards the chess table. "Are you ready?" He asked again and this time, Rosa nods. "Let's play."

The first game went by pretty easy. Rosa had a strong lead with capturing 5 of the man's Pawns and both of his Bishops before she lost her Castles. In the end, the first match ended with Rosa taking the man's King without a sweat. The second, although, it seemed the tables had turned. The man had lured her into the same trap 3 different times, the fourth time ended up costing her the Queen and the 7th costing her the King. "This is it, my dear. Rosa. I thought you would've done better than this. I guess sending you to live with Lily wasn't exactly the best of ideas. They didn't train you at all." This shocked Rosa as the game pieces were resetting themselves. "How...how did you know that?" The man laughed behind his mask and said, "Wouldn't you want to know? How about this? If you win, I'll tell you everything that you want to know. But if I win, well..." The does the killing motion with his neck. "NO! Don't do this Rosa! You're life isn't worth it!" Lily cries out as Rosa lowered her head. "Fine...I'll accept your offer." Rosa says, lifting her head.

As the man grins, she tunes out the voices of everyone else. _This is it...to find out why I was left at her house...to know something was off about my past...I knew that Lily's mom and dad weren't being completely honest with me about my past. Saying that my mother and father died in a fire at diner...it all didn't add up. If he knows the answers that I've been seeking for...then I can finally have peace. The reason for me even becoming a cop was to find out if any of the criminals had any clue about a fire...it's time._ Rose played to the very best, almost as if she was a different person altogether.

She was playing like she has been a pro for all of her life. The masked man didn't seem to lose his calm but he was losing without a doubt. He was making mistakes, even though he didn't say it or show it. The game was close but one move had pretty much wraped the game up. Using both of the castles, she kept forcing the King back against the edge of the bored. "Checkmate." Rosa said, looking up at the man. He didn't say anything but he grinned. "Congrats. On the table behind me, holds the key to the next door in which your friends are being trapped in." Rosa said as her friends ran up behind her. "Talk. That was the agreement. What do you know?" She asked. He didn't say anything and the moment that she walked up and touched his shoulder, his body literally exploded as if he was a doll.

"How the fuck?!" Rosa screamed and Gideon just shrugged. "Never understood how he did it but somehow he did. Anyways, let's get our friends and get out of here, well, go back to our jail cells." As everyone walked to the basement and freed the others, one thing kept bothering one of the them. _What was the main point of this if all that was at the end was just a key to the basement?"_

 **4:00 A.M.**

The whole gang was together and the two sisters went home. Everyone was asleep except one person. This person was writing down on a piece of paper. _None of them realize what happened tonight. Between each of the trails and the secret room in the basement, nobody seemed to pick up on the true meaning of this event. The countdown has started and the time has began running. Soon...very soon...I will find you once again and make everyone pay. The Demon Rosalina, The angel Lillith, and the Psychic Gideon. Hope your ready...because the true tale starts now...father._

 _ **(Ello my lovely viewers. I know it's been awhile but between school, life, and pretty much everything, We (being DLJ and SLK) needed time to get together and finish this. The only thing I request is that if you want this to continue, we need to know in the comments. Enjoy and we'll have another one posted once we know that y'all like the story. Check out Sage's other works and once I create an account, check out my stuff. Peace**_

 _ **\- Demon Lord Jace)**_


	10. Day 4

FNiP Day 4

11:35AM

Both my sister and I got a phone call from the prison saying that we had to take 3 prisoners to the hospital to see their friend Mary. One of the three I was most not looking forward to be with was Chica. Bonnie, though has tried to kill my sister, is more of scaredy-cat when around me. The last one was surprisingly Mangle. I was surprised because I was for sure that Freddy would have liked to see his friend Mary and I'm sure Foxy wouldn't let Mangle be alone, at least alone without him by her side when I'm near by. Personally, I feel Mangle is one of the tamer ones of the group since she never directly went after my sister and I feel a connection with her since we share similer pasts. Speaking of, Lily hasn't spoken to me all morning save for to only relay the message from the prison. I tried to make it up to her by making breakfest for her in bed with her favorite flowers, tulips that I **'borrowed'** from our neighbor's garden, in a vase.

She glared at me but still ate the breakfest I made, showing me that my efforts were being acknowledged which made me happy for it was a start. ' _Better then her ignoring my afforts to make amandes. For I can guess what she is pissed at me about. Me betting my very life to a mad man in a game of chess just for some info that to her probably no longer matters since it was in the past and has nothing to do with now_ ,' I thought as I cleaned up the pans and plates from breakfest.

12:57PM

We arrived to the prison to find Mangle in the same clothes she wore the first time to the hospital, Bonnie was wearing a semi-formal purple suit, and lastly Chica was wearing what looked to be southern casuel cloths. I had to admit, the last two prisoners looked real nice, very cleaned up, like they were back in their days working at the pizzeria when Lily and I were younger. Seeing them like this brought back old memroies of our times there. Lily, loved Chica and Bonnie for they inspired her to learn to play the guitar and to sing, which is what helped kept me stable all these years. I personally liked Foxy, for he was a rough and tough pirate guy that made me grow to be strong like him.

Thinking all about it made me feel sad, angry, and other mixed emotions becasue of all they did, ending up in prison, and have been trying to kill me and my sister. When we all got in the car, Bonnie sat behind Lily to get as far from me as possible, Chica, sat next to him and lastly, Mangle sat behind me. We all sat in silence that was phyically killing me so I put in my headphones and listened to music from my phone to block out the white noise with something, anything.

Durning the drive, I glanced at the three passengers, Bonnie was looking out the window, watching the scenes pass by, Chica caught me looking at her and glares at me, I glare back at her before I look over to Mangle. She was doing the same as Bonnie, but must have felt my eyes on her and looked in my direction. I saw her say something, so I took one headphone out and asked, "Sorry, I honestly didn't catch that. What did you say Mangle?" "I asked, what are you listening to?" without thinking, I paused the song, "It's over when its over by falling in reverse", and passed her the phone. Everyone looked confused by my action and to be honest so was I, but didn't question it. Mangle accepted it and starting listening to the music I was moments ago. I looked out the window, listening to the music inside my head, to help keep me sane.

1:15PM

We arrived to the hosptial and Mangle gave me back my phone and by surprise she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder before nuging the back of my head with her's and whispered, "Your demons are far darker then mine, but you are stronger then them. Pull through, Rosalina." I was caught off guard by the action by I placed a hand over her's and said, "Thank you Mangle." We all entered the hosptial and went straight to Mary's shared room with my ex. One by one we entered with me being the last. Mary, looked better then went first brought in which was good. She greeted the gang, with sign language. I stood by the door and she looks over to me, I smile softly at her and gave a short wave. "Hey Mary, I see you are getting better, which is good, but uh if you want to get even better, I could try and talk a doctor into giving you a private room away from the toxic being that is my ex." I suggested with a laugh. "No need. He seemed...nervous to even talk to me which doesn't bother me much for I liked the quite," Bonnie translated for her. "Alright but if he does bother you, ask a doctor or someone to call me and I'll come talk to someone about that private room," I said to her and she nods.

Before anyone else could say anything, Lily grabbed the front of my shirt and starts to pull me along with her. I didn't dare speak a word until she did first and I didn't have to wait long for when we got outside, Lily lets go of my shirt and spun on heel to face me. I paled at the steel, cold glare she was giving me. It was so cold that I could have sworn I felt my very soul freeze inside my chest. Compared to the both of us, Lily, is the calmest and can easily tame me instantly when I'm pissed, but the fact that Lily can do that with ease means that compared to her when pissed, I'm just a small yepping puppy and she, a full grown sun bear. "Rosa, what you did last night was absolutely stupid of you. Risking your life like that in a game you can barley win at against a mad man like that was foolish. For all we could have known he was lying by saying he knows something about your past when he didn't!" She yelled at me and I stood there taking it for I knew she would only do this when she was concerned or scared for me. "You should have let me play against him Rosa." She sighed and that got my anger flared up.

"There was no fucking way I was going to to let you play against that mad man Lily. It was to dangerous for you to even try." I said and she crossed her arms. "To dangerous for me but not you?" She shot back and I growled. "Yes because I'm the older sibling here and like every older sibling should do, I will do whatever I must to protect you, even if I have to be the one-" "DON'T FUCKING SAY THAT SENTENCE!" Lily cried out loudly as she charged at me, knocking me to the ground in surprise. I recovered quickly and pinned her to the ground where she was looking up at me and I was looking down at her. Seeing the hot, angry tears run down her face as she glares up at me. "I told you to never say that sentence again! Never! It's not true! It doens't have to be that way!" "It does Lily! Because if I don't then you get hurt or worse and I can't have that. You are my life line Lily! If you die then I will die. Not physically but mentally. You are what keeps my stable in this fucked up world. I constanly fight with my fucking demons each and everyday and you, my angel, bring light into my life, giving me more reason to breath. I know last night was stupid of me and I shouldn't have gambled my life like that for the sake of info that was probably a lie." I said to her as she stares up at me.

Her tears have slowed down and her eye wide with each word I said. "I was willing to risk it because even if I did fail, you would be able to continue with your life. I'm a toxic flower that will ruin your life, each day and night. You nearly died because of me and if playing that messed-up, mentally deranged man was a way for me to be judged truly for my sins, I was willing to take that chance. I love you, my dear sister. If roles were reversed, you'd be doing what you can to make sure I was okay." I exclaimed while slowly calming down with each sentence. Lily looked up at me with a new look in her eyes, one I couldn't quite read well. "Listen, if we are ever, and I mean ever in a sitution like that again, you are going to let me help you. Watching you from the side-lines and seeing you put yourself at risk, I couldn't help but cry on the inside as I thought what would happen should you have lost. That I could have stopped whatever terrible and dasterdly deeds he could've done. Next time, it's both or neither, got it?" Lily said and I smiled softly. "I understand." I replied.

As we got up to head inside, the doors opened and I saw the one person I was hoping to avoid all day. "Oh, I didn't know that they let rats out of the building." I hissed as I saw Keith walk/roll out in a wheelchair. I noticed that Chica and Bonnie were walking down the hallway and coming outside. "Well, when I heard that you were here, I wanted to have a word." He claimed but Lily shook her head. "No thank you. Trencherous rats like you don't even deserve a chance to talk." Lily said as me and her walk inside. Keith gripped my hand in an attempt to stop me from leaving. I tried pulling away but he wouldn't let go. "Let go you mutant cripple!" I exclaimed but he wouldn't let go. "Let me have 5 minutes to talk, please." He tried and I pulled my arm free. "No way! Not in a million years! You betrayed me and went after Crystal Lang of the cheerleading squad. You knew that she was taken but you still had sex with that two-headed behemoth." "I didn't have sex with her. We only had a conversation, that's it." "Uh huh, of course you did. That's why I found her fricken bra in your car!" Chica and Bonnie were outside by this time and stood with Lily.

"Rosa...I'm sorry. Please, forgive me and let's give this one more chance." He said, his eyes full of a small glimmer of hope and desperation. "Keith, this is over. You made your decision and I made mine. You said that she was helping you learn a new language but that 'language' was just you and her sharing tounges. You said that you wasn't going to go to prom but I caught you there being crowned Prom King with Crystal as your Prom Queen. You can not come back to me after everything that happened. You emotionally left me to die, physically abused me, and mentally fucked up my mind. It's over and if you so much as lay a hand on me, I will give you new scars in addition to the ones that you already have." I claimed before walking back inside with Lily, Bonnie, and Chica following right behind.

After we got back into the room, we all saw Mangle ringing her hands nervously and Mary look mutral as ever. "So...that was your ex boyfriend..." Bonnie started to say with a nervous laugh. "F-foxy wasn't lying when he said that he met your ex here or the fact that you dated anyone ever." I slightly glared at him but I sighed and ran a hand through my electric blue hair. "Yeah, he wasn't lying about the mole rat, Keith. I regret ever dating him in high school. Thank the lord I'm still a virgin because I highly doubt I would ever forgive much less live with myself for having sex with that mutant creep." I said, leaning against a wall while Lily gently rubs my arm to comfort me.

"I actully have to agree with you, night guard. The moment I saw him, I knew right away he was creepy. Normally I would say that you both deserve each other but I have to say instead, you deserve better than that cheating weasel and his skank." Chica said, surprising all of us, mostly me. I smile softly at her, "Thanks Chica but I'm pretty sure his skank broke up with him after I kicked his ass and sent him to the hospital for 6 months." I said as she crosses her arms. "Don't get used to this, guard." I chuckle, "Oh I won't." I said as I lean over to nuzzle into the crook of my sister's neck. She started to pet my head and I just let myself relax for a moment. "Out of curiuosty, why did you date him in the first place?" Mangle asked as Bonnie closed the window that I knew was closed earlier before me and Lily had our talk. I go to answer before the door swung open and slamed hard against the wall, scaring all of us. "She dated me because she said and I quote, 'Keith, you make me feel safe. You are so big and strong, I could never be able to defend myself my skinny woman arms,'" Keith said as he entered into the room from his wheelchair.

I started to growl like a bear as Lily, Chica, Mary, and Mangle glare at him but he didn't notice. "She started dating me because she knew right away that she had a place and that was on my arm and in the kitchen where she belonged after we got married. She knew that I was the dominate partner that would keep her safe and looking pretty in her dresses and skirts while all she had to do was get on her knees and suck my dick." Keith continued farther pissing off every female in the room. "Women like Rosey here, are more better suited standing on the side-lines while their boyfriend/husbands did all the manly work and pay the bills, provide and what not." Keith continued his rant and it was a surprised none of us pounced on him and tore him to sherds. All of the girls in the room were growling in anger more and more as Keith spoke out against women. Bonnie at somepoint knew we were going to murder the poor boy in the room and prayed to the lord that his death was quick from the far corner of the room.

"Face it Rosalina, you let go of the only good thing in your life that could provid you protection!" Keith said as he grabbed my arm and that was when all of us exploded. Bonnie was quick to move and held Mary down in her bed to prevent her injeries from getting worse but there nothing stopping the rest of us. Keith knew at that moment he was fucked. Before, either me, Lily or Mangle could grab a hold on him, Chica punched him square in his jaw and we all swore we heard something break. Keith fell to the ground and Chica was on top of him, beating the crap out of him. "I may not know the night guard well enough but I can tell that she doesn't derserve to be treated the way you did you fucking asshole! She is stronger than you ever realized. The both of us had our fist fights and in each one, she won! Why? Becuase she was stronger and more talented at fighting then me! I can hold my own against her for a good portain of time which means I can easily beat your skinny ass to the ground no problem!" Chica yelled, shocking all of us. Me? Well I felt pride for Chica and glad that she was defending me.

I walked over and pulled her off Keith, who was now a bloody mess on the floor. "Come on guys. Let's leave before a nurse shows up and catches ya. Mary, do you want that private room now?" I asked and she nodded. Chica was still bitter in rage so as we left, she kicked Keith hard in the gut, causing him to groan in pain and curl himself into a ball. One by one we left after Chica. I felt like kicking him but didn't, even though I was pissed at him. I personally felt he had enough after getting beat by Chica but that didn't stop Mangle or Bonnie, who had done it possibly upon the request of Mary. Mangle kicked him in the face and I swore I heard his nose break more and one or two teeth fall out of his jaw. Bonnie kicked him in the legs and quickly left. As Lily escorted the group to the car, I talked to a doctor and convinced her to put Mary in a private room.

2:10PM

The car ride was un-eventful, I soothed the group's worries about telling what happened at the hospital by saying 'what incident?' We stopped to get food and I actually talked a little with Mangle about the music I mostly listened to, with my beloved sister butting in to comment that I should stop and listen to music to liften my spirits, not drown them. All and all, the time spent with them was alright. Sure there was a hitch or two along the way but both Chica and I weren't at each other's throats so the truce was taking us a step in the right direction.

5:15PM

We had dropped off the Fazbear gang off back at the prision earlier and I talked to a person in charge into moving the gang into new cells since I remembered Foxy complain about the cells earlier in the week. Now both my sister and I were home and I was laying in the couch, eyes closed, listening to music off my phone. Next thing I knew I felt something or better yet someone sit on my stomach. I opened my eyes and see my beloved sister, turning on the TV. I pause my music and take out my headphones and said, "Hey. I'm not the couch." "I know but you are comfortable like it so I didn't notice." She replied and wiggled abit casuing me to laugh at her antics. "Very funny sis. You should be a comic act instead of a mind doc." "Psychologist, dear Rosalina." "Right, right sure." I said and poked her in the side and she laughed a little. "Stop that, you know I'm ticklish." "True and I can use that info whenever but right now you are lucky." "Still upset about him or..." Lily trailed off and I knew what she meant without her saying.

"Him? No. It's all good now but yeah I'm still upset about not getting the info like I wanted from Vincent." I said, tired. At this point, I felt like something in my life just flickered and died. My hope of finding info about my biological parents perhaps? Lily turned off the TV, took my phone and placed it on the table before laying down on me and nests her head under my chin as I held her, trying to find comfort in the dull blackness that is my life, trying to make it more colorful. "I know gambling my life for that info was stupid and I'm sorry for it. I still promise to fight with you by my side, no longer you on the side-lines worring about me." I said as I bury my face to the top of her head. "Part of the reason of me becoming a cop is so I can find the truth of my parents so I no longer feel lost, or having to go off of your parents lies." I mumbled, loud enough for her to hear me. "No matter what you say Lily, they hate me. They always have and they always will becasue they see me as I sometimes see myself. Someone who is dangerous to your way of life and now currently to the Fazbear's as well." I said as my heart ached and Lily looks up to me.

"Before we started working at the prison, you never were dangerous at all. When we started I noticed and you noticed a shift in your behavior that causes you to act violent towards the Fazbears but this morning, it was differnet. What is going on in your mind Rosa? Let me in." Lily asked, her face full of worry as her eyes search mine for signs to help me. "I don't know Lily. After Bonnie attacked, then Chica leading me to nearly killing her, Freddy, the dream...all of it I have no clue. I just constantly have 3 sides of me fighting." I explained and Lily doesn't speak a word, letting me continue my rant. "I have my normal side I guess, a little kid version of me, and my dark side. All of them fighting. All 3 agree the main task at hand is to protect you but normal me and little kid me are agreeing to protect the Fazbears while my dark side is saying to kill them before they kill you. The little kid is saying that what they did was not wrong that they are good, just like before at the pizzeria but my normal side and dark side agree that, that isn't true. Normal me is saying, listen to my sister but the other two say to shut up and stay." I trailed off to find my next words as my beloved sister stays silent, letting me think.

"At the beginning of the week, sure a few kicks and punches can be justified but what I been doing...just isn't right and yet when I saw them, attacking, like in any sitiuaton where you are being attacked, I lose all common sense and fight to stop or kill them. I black out for no reason what so ever but only...I don't see black or red...all I see is purple instead." I said looking down to the ground as I felt my sister cup my cheek gently, causing me to place my hand over her's and to look up at her as she leans over me so we are face to face. Her face speaks of worry but her eyes speak of love, care, understanding, things that I need and are what keep my stable in my world. She leans down and kisses my forehead, something the both of us do to comfort the other to let them know they are there for the other.

"Do not worry my dear older sister. Everything well be over soon. I can just feel it. For we are all going to beat Vincent, I just know it and you know easier said then done and I'm not saying it as the topic is not important for it is but you don't have to worry about your dark side. As far as I have seen from today, it seems to have been tamed or died down considering how you acted around Mangle for example. You never let anyone but me call you by your full name." Lily said with a smile. I smile back at her and said, "Yeah, I guess you are right. Today was a surprise to me as well. I guess the truce played a part in it. Mangle and me having very similar pasts may have caused me to trust her more over the others. I don't know." "Well I think that's good for it's a step in the right direction for us all. Now, let's just rest before dinner and having to go into work later. Rest well my demon," Lily said as she laid back down, causing me to chuckle in response. "Rest well my darling angel," I responded while closing my eyes.

Everything was silent until I heard Lily say, "Wait. Demon? Angel? Rosa!" I open my eyes to see her leaning over me again with an excited smile on her face. "Angel and demon. The chess pieces Chica mentioned two of the three heads in the chess match. Rosa, this may sound crazy but what with everything going on from how you been acting, the puzzles, I believe I figured out the angel and the demon. You are the demon and I'm the angel. We both protect each other like any other chess piece would on the board. You protect me from things that well harm me and I protect you from you! Rosa, we are the two of the three heads!" Lily said excitably and to be honest it all did make alot of sense so I smile at her and pat her head. "Great sis. I'm glad you did." She let out a small cheer before kissing my forehead again then getting off of me and running to the kitchen.

"Let's celebrate!" I heard her yell out causing me to laugh at the memories that appeared before my eyes of the posters we use to see at the pizzeria. I had feeling that she may go all out so I got up and followed her to help with dinner as I felt my heart warm up at the old good momories that came to surface of out younger years before turning a bit bleak here and there, even more so on that day, 3 years ago when the Fazbears were first brought into prison.


	11. FNiP Filler

Five Night's in Prison

1:35AM

I was laying on my cot, with a classic red solo cup of liquir on my nightstand, away from the others who were somewhere else, either talking or playing games. I looked at the calender and saw that it was Nov 9, 2001. Exactly 5 1/2 months since I started dating my dear Rosalina Amber Smith. A girl who's face was never meant to frown but to smile instead.

My amber eyed lioness that when near me as she said to me turns into a domistic house cat. After a month and a half of casual little flirting, bright blushes, normal converastions with laughs a plenty, outings that felt like dates, finally came to an end once she asked me to see her favorite band, Skillet with her at a concert. The concert was amazing, I still have the shirt she bought me. Along with the one detour stop at an ice cream shop.

There we sat on the hood of the car in the parking lot, listening to music from the radio in the backgroud, eating ice cream, and talking. The conversation grew deep, and I still remember seeing her face go bright with a red hue. The way her lips, curled up into a smile, and her beautiful amber eyes glowed in the dark, right to my soul. I still remember what happened next after that. She placed her hand over mine and in responce I turned it over and held her hand, giving it a good squeeze as she leaned forward and I did as well.

The second our lips met, one can say it was magical, another would say fireworks went off or electicaty and so forth but for me, non of those were special like the normal feeling it was. The kiss itself just felt so normal like it was the most natural thing in the world to have happen for the both of us. Like we done this thousands of times over and it still felt normal. Once we pulled apart, she leaned in once more and gave me a peck on the lips before leaning away. "I love you _Jthake_." Smiles grew on our faces, like the heat on our faces. Everytime I close my eyes, I still see the way her eye twinckled like the stars themselves were placed there.

' _In fact, now that I really think about it, Roro has the most showing eyes out of all of us._ ' I thought to myself. Once I really got to know Rosa, I noticed and grew to love how her eyes always showed how she felt, like she was wearing her heart on her sleeve. Her eyes, when angry or upset they turn brown and cold, when sad they turn dim as if lights were shut off. When happy, they gain a little warm light and turn a slightly brighter shade of amber. When laughing, orange dances around jollyful, when looking at her sister, her only family who loved her at all before gaining us as a family, her eyes would become close to a toasty warm orange gold color.

But when she looks at me, I see all the love she holds in her heart for me. I see her eyes gain a bright yellow hue to them that they might as well turn back to gold like they once were when she was a child. To me her eyes were more unqiue then mine, Foxy's, Chica's, Bonnie's and Mary's. Better then the plain blue, green, brown and hazel eyes you see all around everyday of your life. I stay there laying on my cot until I heard the voice I love to hear speak, "Hey. I knew I would find you here. Why aren't you with everyone else?" I look to my love as she walks over to me, with a cup of soda in hand.

Rosa even though being older then me by one year but shorter then me, never liked to drink. She was against drinking any alchloal but was fine with everyone else doing it. She once said that it was too much of a depresent and someone with her mental and emocinal problems, which she got pro help thanks to her sister and her own choice to do so, may cause to much trouble or worse when druck. She places the cup next to mine as she sat down on the edge if the cot and leaned over me with in hand on the other side of me to help keep herself up. I smile up at her as I see the yellow lights in her eyes start to dance. The same yellow lights that stand out so strongly yet mixed so well with her electric blue fading to brown colored hair.

"I wanted to get away and relax. Think about all of the time we have left here before we join you and Lily in collage." I said as I wrap an arm around her. Her eyes are always so warm but when looking at me, I see a fire burn with so much love. A fire I stand in but don't get burned by. "Yeah, everyone is excited to finally be getting out here and given another chance to a better life." She said as she gently brushes away a lock of hair behind my ear. She leaves her hand on the side of my face and I don't say anything about it but place my hand over it. "And it's all thanks to you and Lilth." I said to her as she leans down and kisses me.

I kiss her back with as much love as I can put in it but kind of hard to do so when drowning yet breathing and floating in the love I recive from Roro. A conflitcing nature that feels real, normal and great to me that I don't mind it at all. When she pulls away all to soon, I lean up and give her a peck on the lips to which she smiles at. She always smile like me after every kiss. "Wrong. It's all thanks to you guys behaving, showing such great behavior while here and maybe a little lying but who needs to know that right?" She said while winking at me. I laugh silently to myself, before feeling Rosalina lay down on top of me with her head tucked under my chin.

Almost everytime when we are together, laying down, wither on the ground or on a bed, I'm the one laying down on top of her because she was a little bit stronger then me but when she does the same to me. Well I just find it extremly adorable and shows I hold her trust to hold her like this where her guard is completely down. I wrap my arms around her as she places her arms on either side of me. I rub her arm as I kiss the top of her head. "I love you Rosalina. I'm so glad we found each other. Who knew we would after so many years from when you were a kid," "You an entatiner at a pizzeria," "To that day, three years ago," "Knowing yet not knowing the other was out there or in here," "To the first week," "All to now, where we are together," "As soulmates." we both said together as blushes grew on our faces.

She leaned in once more and I leaned in to meet her half way for a kiss. Before I knew it she uses her elbows to prop herself up a little as the kiss turns to our tongues dancing together. Neither one fight for domanice over the other, just something so simple as I hold her in place to continue this session. Before we have to pull apart for the one thing that we all need most to live. Air. Once we do, we stare into each other's eyes and her eyes are oh so full of love that I feel so lucky to have her.

Keith considered her trash but to me she is a treasure worth keeping for the rest of your life. ' _Such a fucking fool for letting this girl go. Oh well. I have her now, and I know to do my best to give her the love she derveres most and to be the best parnter I can be for her_.' I thought as I noitced her eyes while still have the golden yellow light grew a bit cloudy. Meaning she was thinking and looking past me. I place a hand on her cheek and that seemed to snap her out of it. "Thinking about something love?" I asked her as she smiles at one of her nicknames I have for her.

"Yeah, sugerplum. I was just thinking back to my ex to the well not sure if I would call it casual dating but those too up to now. I still hate myself that part of what Keith said that day in the hospital was true to when I first got into collage, sure I went on one or two dates just get my sister off my back, which as you know all ended the same. No one night stand, no kiss at all or no chance of second date which would end the same as the first. To the well..." she paused, still embarresed by this fact but I was not upset, she is human and at the time we were not dating becasue we barly knew each other at all or knew where the other was.

But I wait for her to continue which was not long, "to the well a random make-out session at like 2 different parties with either a guy or girl, that well I was scared to fall in love, afried to get hurt again by another person in anyway but I'm glad I took a chance with you, _Hgyths_. My _ksofej_ eyed fox." She smiles and winks at me. I laugh at the compersion at my eye color to an animal's but I guess it was coming since I called her my amber eyed lioness to her face or whispered it softly in her ear. But I felt my heart flutter at her words, for these were close to the same words she said to me that night when she confessed to me.

She was scared to fall in love with me like I was to her. She was scared she would hurt me but also scared that I would hurt her. Scared of so much that it came as such a surprise yet great relief that all her fears fell apart and allowed herself to love another person romanticly. With me as that one lucky person for all that romance. We both considered each other lucky for having the other as our partner. "Oh, I'm sorry. I completely forgot to say this but I love you too _Kfbdwe_. I love you with all my heart." She said with a kiss to my cheek. I smile at her before returning the favor. "It's alright my cuddle-bear. I know you love me." "Doesn't mean I still can't say it when I always mean it."

She reaches to one of my hands, gently takes it in her own and brings it to view while giving it a good, gently squeeze before bringing it to her lips and kissing my knuckles. Her eyes never once leaving mine as I blush. "Romantic heart stealer." I said to her gaining a laugh. "I'm sorry but which one of us was caught and sent to jail for stealing the other's heart?" she said sarcastilly with the truth in it being that I was an actual prisoner and she the night guard. "You got me there. But un-fairly you got away scott free." " I won't say that. You caught me in the end my dear prisoner. Which is why I'm here. To make sure my heart will not be hurt. But so far, I see no reason why to worry." She said.

"And you never will have a reason for like you will do for mine, I will take care of your heart." I said as we shared another kiss before relaxing back to where we were before. Her laying on top of me and me holding her close in my arms. I don't know when or how but sleep soon took over both of us and there we happily stayed as I know for my dream, I saw a nice wedding in our future and us holding hands.

2:23AM

"They are just so cute together." I said to Mary as we stood there watching the sleeping couple. I walked in and with Mary's help we gently covered them both with the sheets and blacket. My sister fast asleep, with this type of bright smile I have never seen before and glad she had it, laying next to her parnter holding them close to her and them doing the same.

Once Mary and I got to the doorway of the cell I turned to her and asked, "I hear wedding bells in their future Mary. Curious, what do you hear when seeing those two together?" "Rather see, I hear the pitter patter of little feet of grandchildren." She signed and I was glad me and Rosa took those sign languge lessons. I laugh slightly as what she said. "That far huh? Well I don't doubt that one bit. I just hope they think before acting." I said while looking at the couple.

Mary taps my shoulder and I look at her, "Both of them are smart, and I over heard them talk about finance before. I'm sure they'll wait before getting kids into thier picture for the future." Mary said. "No doubt in that as well. Well, let's get back to everyone and tell them we found the missing the couple and to not worry anymore." I said as we left the lovers alone.

(A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating in so freaking long but I thought why not put up a filler chapter of what could be an event in the future for this possable series of FNiP. Note: Events and words said may not happen in the actual series because again filler chapter of what COULD be. As you can tell this is set in the future a bit aka just 6 months, and the name and eye color of the person Rosa is in the relationship with are random jumbled letters. Reason why is because while me and my friend, Demon Lord Jace, have talked and confirmed with each other WHO the person who won Rosa's heart is going to be does NOT mean I'm going to tell you that easily. Maybe I left a clue or two or I'm just tricking you. So go ahead and try to guess if you want. I look forward to who you guess who is the one who holds Rosa's heart. Sage Out~)


	12. Night 5 part1 Memories

10:57PM

I awoke to the alarm going off and reached over to shut it off. I turned it off before turning around in my sister Rosa's arms. We slept in the same bed for tonight, for in the past it always helped her to sleep in the same bed with me to chase away any and all nightmares from plauging her dreams. "Rosalina. Wake up sleepy head. We have work." I said and she started to wake up. From there we got ready and drove to work.

11:00PM Prison

It was exactly one hour before the sisters would come to face the 5th night of their employment here at the prison. Each Fazbear with the exception of Mary who was due to be relased from the hospital next morning. The Fazbears sat in their new cellings, surprised to have heard it was their brute of a night guard that got them these cells.

"I'm surprised the lass even remembered what I said of the cells. I thought she would have forgotten, or not even cared." Foxy said laying on his cot in the cell next to his sister. Mangle walked to the front of her cell and called out to Foxy, "You're wrong. I honestly feel that she does care but can not show it for whatever reasons she has." she said as now everyone gathered to the front of their cells, curious as to what Mangle is saying. "Mangle, we all seen first hand what she can do. She knocked out Bonnie how many times? Nearly killed Chica twice, attacked me like a rabid animal, she attacked, electrocutied, and knocked out your own brother and what did she do to you? She attacked and kept hitting you until you bled! She is a monster needing to be put down!" Freddy said, gaining the agreement from both Chica and Bonnie, while Foxy and Giedon stayed quite.

"Freddy, she does care! She could have easily, taken her sister away from all this and leave as well. Foxy!" Mangle called out to him, gaining his attention. "You heard it yourself from their first conversation! She doesn't want to leave us to the fate of Vincent all she wants to do is protect her sister by getting her out of here, it was implied that she, herself, would stay!" Mangle said, practilly screaming to have her words of defence for the tormaented guard to be heard. "Ay...that is right. Plus she has dated someone before so that must say that she does feel love for others besides her own little sister." Foxy said, thinking back to when he first meet the lad named Keith. To say Foxy was pissed when he heard from Mangle what the lad said but now got him to realize what the guard had to put up with before their break up.

"She also didn't have to help her sister get Mary and personally carry her all the way back to us once she got hurt. She could have easily left Mary to die but she didn't. For she didn't want Bart to grow up without a mother! She didn't have a mother's love so she doesn't want other kids to feel what it was like to never have it!" Mangle called out to the group, forcing the group to remember the guard's scars they all saw on her torso, her father, her confession over the baby montier. "Rosalina, cares for us but something must be stopping her from showing it or making it hard to. A part of her from her childhood, still loves us. She still loves us but must feel very betrayed by hearing our crimes, we have commited." Mangle cried out and still kept going.

"Remember what she was like when she was just a child? Do any of you think she was born this way? Or was made to be like this by outside forces? Think, we both have very similier pasts yet her demons that she fights with are darker and stronger. I had all of you, she only had her sister. We only had a father abusing me, she had both parents. I never had a boyfriend, she did and he abused her. She said so herself. Chica, Bonnie, you two heard what she said to him did you not?" Mangle asked the group as they all got to thinking back to when their current guard was younger.

"If circumstances were more advanced, there was a still a high chance I could have ended up like Rosalina. I could have been the same as her, fighting back demons, constanly feeling that I was poisioning my own sibling with all the negative in my heart and mind. There was a reason she chose the mirror at her puzzle. She must believe like me that eyes are the windows to the soul." Gideon, Chica and Foxy remembered what Rosa had said when she chose the mirror.

' **The mirror. It shows that I have many sides to me, just like there are many choices I could have picked.** '

"Mine while healing is still scarred but her's? Her's is still hurting, scarring itself with the constent negative going on in her frame of mind. She was never born this way that we know her as everyone. We know that as a fact, believe me as I say that Rosa does care. She is no monster." Mangle said, her pleading voice breaking as tears welled up in her eyes.

~Flashback 1989 Foxy~

I was at me stage entertaining children of young and slightly older than they. Me sister, Mangle was doing the same while Chica was handing out cupcakes, Bonnie drawing pictures with children, Freddy singing songs, Mary was handing out toys at the prize counter and doing a little puppet show.

Lastly Giedon was doing magic tricks, astonding the crowd before him. It was a normal day at the pizzeria as I looked at the crowd before me. I recongized a few faces but one face stood out more so then the others. A young lass at the age of ten with mid shoulder length brown hair and golden eyes like me and me sister. I knew for a fact that golden eyes are rare, like Chica's and Bonnie. Rumored by Giedon same with Mary's but amber eyes like Vincent's were rarer. So I wondered if her eyes were natural.

"You lass." I pointed to her and she looked up at me surprised. "Come up here lass." I called to her as a smile grew on her face and she quickly came up. I noticed as she got up, was that her body seemed to have tenced up from the sudden movement and caused her to slow down almost like she heisatated to continue to move. But that vasished as quick as it came and she was by my side. I kneeled down to her level and gave her a toothy smile. "Tell me lass about yeself. Captain Foxy is mighty curious for I've seen ye around a few times before." I asked her and she stopped to think but then gave a bright smile that oddly seemed dimmed at me.

"Well uh my name is Rosalina. I'm ten years old and...OH! I have natural? golden eyes like you! So now when I grow up I can be just like you!" I gave her a hearty laugh and clapped me hand onto her back. I barly notice her wince but she kept a smile on her face, barly noticing her tense up. "I see. So ye want to be like me when ye grow up?" "Yes Captain Foxy! Yar me favorite! I want to learn to be rough and tough like you so that I can protect me little sister from all the bad pirates of the world!" she said and I smiled at her. "Protect yar little sister from all the bad pirates of the world eh? That's an impressive goal ye got Rosalina. I say yar already on your way to being just like me for I'm all rough and tough like ye say to protect me own sister." I said pointing to Mangle. Rosalina looks over then back over to me.

"Am I really Captain Foxy?" She asked and I gave another laugh. "Ay lass ye are. You'll make a mighty fine protecter if you keep yar goal in mind." I said to her.

~Flashback 1989 Giedon~

I was performing my magic tricks, mizzerizing the little kids that came to the pizzeria. "For my next trick, I'll need two volunteers from the audience." I said as multiple kids raised their hands, but two caught my eye at the moment. Two little girls sitting in the second row. One little girl with golden eyes like coins was pointing to the girl next to her. The girl next to the first had blue eyes like sapphires, she was raising her hand as high as she could to be seen above all the rest who were eager.

I remembered these two girls coming in from time to time with their parents. Though I don't remember the blue eyed one having a very faint fading black eye and the arm of the golden one to be straining to be help more than it should be. I smile and pointed to them and said, "The both of you please, come on up to the stage." They both look at each other before smiling brightly and quickly came up. Though I did noitce the golden eyed girl was a bit slower then her sister for some reason until they got closer. The golden eyed one had a bit of a limp, like she twisted her ankle.

I put it off as she must have gotten hurt playing here or outside of the pizzeria, same reason for her sister's black eye. As they got closer, I noticed her smile un-like her sister's was strained a little. Maybe her ankle did hurt her quite abit then she was letting on, being strong as a front? Through out the trick with both of them, I think I have been noticing the golden eyed one to be slower, but the change of pace with her was fast to match her sister's speed with very close to no notice. At the end, everyone cheered for me and my helpers and soon my crowd left to go see the next show.

But I stopped my helpers to speak with them. I kneeled down in front of the golden eyed one. She was holding her sister's hand, both looked a tad nervous. So I smiled and spoke softly to them to put them at ease, "Hey. I noticed you were limbing a little. I think I have a spell that can help you feel a lot better. Hold out your hand please." I extended my hand to her and she gently took it. I flipped it to have the palm faced up and tapped the center of it 4 times then tapped her forehead once while saying, "Pain pain, don't hurt me so. Please go away for not another day. Mind over body." I smiled at her and she had a look of wonder in those golden eyes. "How do you feel miss..." "Rosalina. Rosa to a lot of people and I feel so much better Mr. Fazbear! That was an amazing trick!"

I chuckle at her praise and ruffle her hair, making her giggle. "That's great miss Rosa. I'm glad you are feeling better. Thank you for the praise but that trick could not have been done without my to helpers. Thank you for helping me, both of you." I said to them as they came up and hugged me. I smiled softly and returned the hug before we let go as they took a hold of each other's hands. "You're welcome ! It was fun but we have to go now with mom and dad." Rosa said before they left, waving bye to me and I waved back.


	13. Night 5 part2 Memories

Night 5 Part 2 Memories

 **~Flashback 1989 Freddy~**

I was just finishing my routine of song and dance for the littel kids that came to the pizzeria for fun and game and wonder. I look out to the crowd, spotting a pair of sisters, one of brown hair and gold eyes, the other was black hair and blue eyes. They both were dancing with joy, like the other kids around them. I remember them coming here often, both enjoying my shows as well as the others. They always sang along but if I had to be honest the blue eyed girl had the better singing voice while the other was better at dancing being only the age of 10.

But it warmed my heart to see them both singing and having fun, though I notinced the golden eyed one was straining in her movements. But that could be a trick of the eye and she was fine, maybe tired from playing all day with her sister and possabliy other kids. "Thank you all! You've been a wonderful audicence. Please enjoy our delieous fresh pizza here at Freddy Fazbear's." I said once I finished my show and the children cheered and clapped.

Everyone despersed as I got off the stage to make my rounds but as I got to the bottom step, I noticed something from the cornor of my eye. I turned and saw the sisters, the blue eyed one being pushed by the golden eyed one towards me. I saw that the girl being pushed was holding a piece of paper in her hand and was nervous. The golden eyed one was quitely talking to the first, maybe to give her confidince in approching me? I chuckled as I walked to them, "Excuse me ladies but I couldn't help but notice you both. Can I help you both with anything?" I said, kneeling down to their level.

The blue eyed girl ran and hid behind her sister who turned her head to look at the other. I took the time to look over the girls and for a second I thought I saw fading brusies on the golden eyed girl's wrist and upper arm, hidden by her sleeve. "Lilith, it's ok. It's just Freddy, he's super nice!" The golden eyed one said to the other girl now named Lilith. Lilith only hid as her sister, looked at her fondly before turning to me. "Sorry about my sister Mr. Fazbear. She is super nervous to talk to you. You are one of her favorites!" the sister said with a smile making me chuckle before looking to Lilith who was peeking at me from over her sister's shoulder.

I offer a soft smile and slowly brought my hand up to her, "It's nice to meet you Lilth. It's ok madam, I won't hurt you." I said to her softly as she came out from behind her sister. "It's ok Lily. I'm right here if you need me. I won't leave you." I heard her sister whisper to Lilith. Lilth or Lily reached over and shook my hand saying, "It's nice to meet you too Mr. Fazbear. I have a drawing I would like you to have." She said timidly as she held the paper out to me. I smiled and gently accepted it, replying, "Thank you Lilth." I looked at the drawing and saw it was, I'm gussing everyone by eye and hair color, in stick figure form with 2 smaller stick figures that I figured was the sisters.

All of them smiling and having fun, playing a game of cards I believe eating pizza and cupcakes. I smiled and turned back to Lily who looked nervous and said, "This is adorable Miss Lilith. A masterpiece, thank you for allowing me to have it." This brought a smile to their faces, "you're welcome Mr. Fazbear. I'm glad you like it." Lilith said. "Rosalina! Lilith! Time to go dears." A woman, I'm guessing their mother call to them as they turn to the direction they heard her. They turn back and smile at me, "We have to go now Mr. Fazbear. We loved your show. Come on Rosa we have to hurry!" Lilth said beforw they ran off, waving behind them to me as they go.

I waved back and noticed that Rosa was running a bit more slowly than her sister.

 **~Flashback 1989 Chica~**

I was going about my usual routine of handing out cupcakes after a group show. Twice a day, 3 times depening how many kids are here at the time. Kids gathered around me and I smiled at them as I gave them a cupcake. While the others say I'm manipulative but I was honestly kind to kids. At least to those who were good and the bad ones somehow don't find out. One girl came up to me, blue eyes, black hair in a ponytail, looked to be 10 in age.

"Miss Chica. May I please have 2 cupcakes? One for me and my sister." She said before turning and pointing to a girl sitting at a table with a small cast on her left arm. The girl had brown hair and gold colored eyes, I was a little taken aback by their color since the only people I knew who had that girl's eye color was Mangle and her brother. The girl looked sad, in pain maybe but I could not tell. She was just sitting by herself at the table, drawing a picture. I look down at the sister in front of me and I believe I remember this one and her sister to be good kids, plus she asked nicely for 2 so is to give one to her sister one.

"Sure sweetie. Here you go," I said as I gave her one vanilla and one chocholate cupcake. "Thank you Miss Chica!" the girl said with a big as she turn and ran to her sister and gave her a cupcake. While I turned away from them, I thought I saw from the corner of my eye, that the golden eyed sister had a distrested look on her face. Not long after, I say maybe 6 minutes later I hear yelling and crying nearby, so I turn and see a trio of older boys about 13-14 years old cerounding the sisters.

The blue-eyed one was crying as one the boys held the vanilla cupcake out of the other sister's reach. I placed the trey down on the table, not really caring if kids steal more, since I can always make more. I was about to head over to them when I saw the boys push the girl. But what stopped me was when the golden eyed sister punched the boy holding the cupcake in the jaw. That made him drop the cupcake to the floor, which in turn made all 3 boys get angry and attack the girl. The 2nd sister tried to pull one of the boys off her sister but was pushed away then nearly attacked by one of the boys before the first jumped on his back.

The boys fought the golden eyed girl 3 to 1 as her sister ran, probably to get help. To which workers and I did, pulling the boys and the girl apart from each other. "They started it! They stole my sister's cupcake! The're bullies who tried to steal from my sister!" The girl cried out as the boys tried to defend themselves but in the end, the boys were kicked out of the resturant and banned for about a month from Freddy's. The same happened to the sister who calmly accepted it unlike the boys who complained. I watch the girl as their parnets talked with the employees and other parents.

The golden eyed girl looked to be in more pain then what is being shown after her wild fight with the boys. I watched as she gave the remaining cupcake she had to her now not crying sister. She smiled and gave her sister a kiss on the head along with a hug while she sister smiled softy and carefully broke off a piece of the cupcake and offered to the other. Who in turn accepted it and they quickly ate it together.

' _Wild fighter. Why does it remind me of something? And those boys really did a number on her but I'm kinda glad that she fought back, standing up for her sister and herself._ ' I turned and left to go back to entertaining other kids.

 **~Flashback 1989 Bonnie~**

I was enteraining a child's birthday party since I was one of the birthday girl's favorites here at the pizzeria. The girl was turning 11 this day, and had a decent amount of friends here along with the girl's older sister from what I heard turned 11 two months ago. Telling me that either A) the older is adopted or B) they were, like all siblings, born a year apart and just happen to have their birthdays 2 months apart. But when I met the family of the birthday girl, the answer was A. Adpoted. But I was not going to say anything because they were kids.

That's a talk for the parents to deal with. The birthday girl had black hair and blue eyes and her sister had brown hair and gold eyes, which I found odd. Only people I know that had gold eyes is Foxy and his sister Mangle. If I remember right Chica told me about them and how the golden eyed girl fought with 3 boys over a cupcake they stole from her sister. Anyway I played my guiter, living up to my title of guitar legend for the kids who cheered in excitement. The birthday girl sat at the head of a long table with her sister sitting to her right of her.

"Thank you everyone. A pleasure to rock and roll with you all." I said as they all cheered before the sister's mother spoke, "Alright everyone. Time for cake before presents." Their father brought the cake as I turned off the light and someone's parent lights the candles. "Happy birthday. Happy birthday. Happy birthday dear Lily. Happy birthday to you." Everyone sang as Lily blew out the candles and everyone cheered as I turned the lights back on. Soon everyone was enjoying the cake, and talking with each other.

For a second I thought I heard the sisters speak in an odd language to each other and laughing. I didn't ask for I figured that it was just a kids thing for they were close to each other. Once everyone was done with cake, the parents had set up the gifts they were going to give to the birthday girl. Everyone got Lily simple toys while her parents gave her a nice looking tea party set. But the gift that stuck out the most was the gift from the sister herself. It was a miniature guitar, not exactly an Ukulele but close, that looked to have cost more than the tea set.

' _Wow. She must have really saved up her money for that._ ' I thought as Lily gasped and hugged her sister, "Oh my god, thank you so much Rosa! How did" Lily started before Rosa cuts in, "I saved my money and did a ot of extra chores. I knew you wanted one so that way you can learn to play like Bonnie," Rosa said. I felt touched that Lily wanted to be like me and learn to play guitar. The sister's smile was so bright as she picks up her new guitar and start to try and play it. As I watched the birthday girl I noticed the sister look up and gain a worried look on her face as she looked up.

I looked over and I saw near upset looks on the parent's faces as they stare at Rosa but then smile softly at Lily. I raised a brow at this but at the time I thought nothing of it as I walked over to the birthday girl with my guitar. As I got close I saw the awe in her eyes as I got close and she looked up to me. "Having fun with your new guitar? If you want I can show you a simple trick that can go a long way and give you the appearance of having so much experence playing but it will mostly help you with the more complex parts." I explained as Lily nodded and said thank you.

From there I taught her a few things about playing guitar and a few tricks that will let her cut a few corners but still get the sound and notes needed. Soon the party ended, the families and the family of Lily left to head home and for workers to clean up the party room. "Thank you for teaching me Bonnie! I had so much fun." Lily called out to me as she left with a wave to me.

I waved back while calling back to her, "You're welcome Lily. Gald you had fun and enjoyed your time here."

 **~Present, Prison 11:23~**

"There...there were signs. Signs of possible abuse, of pain but..." Foxy trailed off before Gideon picked up where he left off, "But we chalked it up as a child's classic clumsiness. Kids get hurt on a normal base but with that thought.." "You can mistake signs of a abuse as kids being kids unless she say something. But that doesn't matter for that child is still the blood of him, she could have acted," Chica said once Gideon trailed off and we all look in the direction of her cell.

Gideon, Foxy and Mangle were a bit shocked by what she said against the elder sister. "I doubt she acted being abused though she did act like she wasn't. A bit far Chica but her being abused still does not change that fact she is Vincent's child." Freddy said as Bonnie said, "Yeah" in agreement to Freddy. They were only thinking that by blood Rosalina would be like her father, the abuse is or isn't an added factor to it all.

"Whatever. I still believe Rosa is a good person with a wall, or something else blocking her from showing it." Mangle said as she, Foxy and Gideon went back to their cots to rest before the sisters arrive. Chica scruffed at Mangle's words as everyone else went to rest.


End file.
